Broken Mirror
by Nikas13
Summary: Three years after the Dark Lords downfall many things have changed. However, much more will change. The brightest wich of her age is bored with her life. Her group of friends is not what it used to be. Everything is changing around her. What will hapen when she decides to face the woman who plages her nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

_**Broken Mirror**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I don't make proffit either.

 **Chapter 1**

Three years after the fall down of the Dark Lord, the lifes of the survivers had change a lot. Ginny and Harry had started dating, and so had Hermione and Ron.

Ginny was a quiditch player, Harry and Ron had became Aurors, along with Neville. Hermione work I the Ministy too. She took care of the Magical Creatures Departement. The muggle-born witch had already created many laws, some forbiding people from treating House Elves like slaves, others giving more benefitx to creatures like Goblins.

She had climbed up her way throught the Ministry with hard work and determination, but now she felt empty. She had donne so much right now, that she didn't know what more to do. She missed having an objective. Many said that she would do an excelent Minister, but she didn't want that kind of power or responsibility. She had seen what power did to people.

She was just getting out of her office, when Hermione heard someone calling her name. Turning around to face the person, she saw Draco Malfoy running towards her. The blond boy had gotten much closer to them this past years.

Harry hadn't forgoten how he had refused to tell the truth, and hand them to the Dark Lord. So, after the war, Harry had helped te Malfoys, and none of the went to Azkaban. Not even Lucius. It had been hard, because in the beginning no one forgot what hapenned, but with time, the Malfoys were accepted in sociaty again.

In fact, now that Andromeda and Narcissa were on talking terms again, Harry and Draco spent lots of time with litle Ted Lupin. They had became very close. Ronald didn't see the pure-blood family with good eyes yet, but he tolerated them for Harry's sake.

So Draco now worked in the Ministry too. He had been jumping from departement to departement, but rcently he voiced his thoughts about leaving the Ministry for good. He didn't like paper work.

"Hey 'mione! Going to have lunch?" they started walking towards the many fireplaces.

"Yeah. Harry asked me if I wanted to get out for a while. He seems to think that I work too much." she scoffed, but after all, it had always been like that.

"Maybe that's because you do. Auch!" he rubed his arm in the place Hermione had punched him.

They walked in silence for a while. Draco knew Hermione wasn't happy, but he didn't knew how to abord the situation. Maybe the better would be a direct question.

"Are you going to leave the departement or not?" Hermione came to a sudden stop and turned to face him.

"What?! Why would you think that?!"

"Oh, c'mon. It's obvious your not happy anymore. You used to love to came here, would talk about ours about your plans... Now you almost drag yourself throught the corridors!" he pointed at her slumped shoulders and eyebags. " You're donne with this. And it's afecting your social life too. Whe was the last time you went out and had some fun, ãh?!"

"It doesn't have anything to do with my job." she really didn't want to talk about this. It was still too fresh to be shared. Even if it was with one of her closest friends.

"Doesn't it Hermione? I can see that something is wrong with you. Harry saw it too." when she didn't answered, he continued. "If you don't want to tell me, fine. But why don't we talk about it over lunch? You can speak your mind and thoughts to both me and Harry. How does that sound?"

"Fine, I suppose." it would be easier. And she would only have to tell what hapenned once.

They traveled too the restaurant in silnece. Draco was curious about what his friend would say. He knew it had to do with her job, but if it was only that, she wouldn't be so closed up about it.

Hermione was both ansious and nervous. She didn't knew what her friends reaction would be. Whar if they thought her to be wrong? What if they turned against her?

When they arrived, Harry was already there, sat at a table outside of the restaurant. It was a very nice one. It had both healthy food (for Hermione) and some not so healthy food (for the boys), all at an excelent prise.

When the dark haired boy saw them, he stood up and made a signal to where he was. Soon, they had ordered some food, and were waiting for Hermione to tell them what had hapenned, while yaking large sips in their beers.

"Alright so... I don't really know how to tell you this, but I'm thinking about changing departement. Shut up." she would not be interrupted by them. If she was, she didn't know if she would have the corouge. "I'm going to volunteer myself to the knew programe. And before you ask, yes, the one about Azkaban."

"Wait, you mean the one for rehabilitation?" the boys were looking surprised to her.

"Yes, Harry, that one. I've gonne bored with my job. There's nothing else I can do there. And it is known that Azkaban is almost full. So, if they're going to try and empty it, then I want to help."

"Have you chosen who do you want to... well, help?" the blond boy didn't like the idea of his friend be so close to a criminal.

"I did. And this is not up for discussion." she glared at the gentlemen infrobt of her, already guessing what they woulld think. "I choose this person because I need to. She changed me. I need to face her, to..." sudendly, her hands became very interesting. "I don't know. I need to know why she did those things. I need to understand, otherwise I will never be able of moving on."

"Wait... You don't mean... You're not... ARE YOU NUT?!"

"Harry, there are people staring." Draco hissed through grippe teeth, while smiling to the old couples who had turned around to see the why of the shouting. "But he is right. You think it is a good idea to be around Bellatrix twenty-four hours a day? Even my mother tried to avoid her, and they are sisters! And what about Ron?"

"I need to do this Draco. And if everything goes well, your familly will be totally complete after this. AndIbrokeupwithRonbecausehewascheatingoneme."

"Wait, reapet that again." Harry couldn swear he had heard Ron's name. She tried to relax. This were her friends. They will be on her side. So she repeated them more slow this time.

"I broke up with Ron because he wascheating on me." she looked away embaressed. She couldn't believe he had donne that.

"With who?" Draco had never like the Weasley, and the only thing he needed to beat him was a reason.

"It doesn't matter. He said he had been doing this for months now. He said it was my fault for being so bossy and such a know-it-all, that Ididn't knew my place, that I was just a mudblood and..."

She couldn't continue because of the sobs. It was painfull to remember, but she knew she couldn't keep those stuff for herself.

When Harry and Draco stood up and went to each one of her sides, she knew she had donne the right thing. Talking about that with her friends helped her think more clear. Ron being a jerck wasn't the end of the world, It wasn't even knew. She should have known it would never work.

"So, you really want to do this?" Harry finally said, adressing the issue of Bellatrix.

"Yeah. Anyway, it is already too late now to refuse again."

"What do you mean with that?"

"I already sign the papers. They're taking Bellatrix out of Azkaban right now." she grabbed Draco's wrist to see what time it was. "In fact, I need to be home in one hour."

 **Mean While in Azkaban...**

Cold. Cold and wet and dark. Azkaban was all that and much worst. Even without Dementors, the life of the prisioners in there was miserable. Principle in cell number ninety three.

After the war, all the remaining Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban. All except the Malfoys. They had been the lucky ones. And her? She had been shipped of to Azkaban.

Nothing had gonne as planned. She should have died. That was the least. When she saw that Weasley getting ready to fight her, she knew it was the moment. She had nothing to live for. But the fact was, she was still alive.

She had woken up hours after. Still at Hogwarts, surrounded by other corpses. She had tried to move herself, tried to understand where she was... She hadn't got the time. A member of the Order (or so she thought him to be) found her and stunned her. Next thing she knew, she was back in her cell.

Sometimes she wondered if it had all been a dream. If she never had actually never brocken out of there, if she had just knocked herself and it was all imagination. If she really had gonne mad. But it couldn't be. Now, her mark was just a scar. It wasn't just faded like it had been before.

But now, she didn't have anything either. She would never get out of there. At least before she would spend most of the time passed out because of the memories that were played on her head when the Dementors came.

So there she was now. Her cell had one litle window, but it didn't let in much light. There was no bed, only a small matress on one of the corners. There was a toilet too, but that was it. There was nothing else there! She hadn't taken a shower in three years. Or seen a person.

Her meals, that consisted in a boul of cold watered soup, would came in throught a little hole on the door. No one would ever talk to her. If it wasn't for the sound of the see and the screams, she wouldn't even know where she was.

In conclusion, she was tired. Tired of her life. Tired of being there. Tired of her familly, who hadn't bothered to do say goodbye, even after everything she did for them. Tired of there. Tired of being outside of it. She only wanted it to be over.

"Stand up, Lesrange!" she had been so absorted in her thoughts that she hadn't seen the door openning.

The light coming from outside of her cell hurt her eyes, but she could see three tall figures standing in the doorway. She tried to stand uo, but her muscles didn't obey. They walked closer to her. She wanted to tell them to go away, to leave her alone, but her voice was arsh and she couldn't make words with it, and she could only stuter and cough. She wanted to do something, but the last thing she saw was a red flash, and then was over.

Later that day, Harry and Hermione went to her home. After their breack out, Hermione had went back to her parents house, but she couldn't keep a stranger there. So now Hermione was showing Harry the ways around. He would pop there everyday to make sure Hermione's knew "friend" didn't cause any trouble.

"So, when is she going to get here?" they sat in her living room, waiting for the Aurors.

Hermione was druming her fingers on her leg. She looked at the scar in her arm. That day plagued her nightmares.

Harry was nursing a drink. He knew he would never forgive for what she did to Sirius. Only if Draco was there, things would be easier. Ron had been acting like a jerk, much like what he had donne to Hermione. However, Bellatrix was not alowed to see her familly, so Draco couldn't help.

"Their bringing her at three o'clock. From now on, I'll only have to pop in the Ministry once or twice a week. The rest of time, I'll have to look after her."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" a supr optimiste Hermione was a synonim for nervous Hermione.

"You have no idea."

They spent half an hour talking to lighten the mood. When the pointers showed three o'clock, the doorbell rang. They stood up, and while Hermione went to open the door, Harry tried to let the living more presentable.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" at the door were three tall strong men, all whering the Ministry symbol in their robes.

"We are here to deliver your knew warden, Miss Granger." the strongest of the three spoke. He had brown dark hair, and his face looked like it was freezed in a eternal frown.

"Uhm... Yes. Of course. Come in." she openned the door to let them in.

"No, thank you. That won't be necessary. Your warden will be apareted inside your house. Kyle, Josh, do that. Have a nice day, Miss Granger." with that, they left.

Hermione went back inside slightly confused. She met Harry in the livin room, staring at something in the couch. When she got closer, she was in shock with what she saw.

"She just apeared here from nothing. Where are the aurors?"

"They said they would aparet her inside. She looks awfull, doesn't she?"

She was pale and her skinny. You could see all her bones, and her breathing was dificult. They even doubt she was alive.

"Yeah... Do you need help?" he would help her with anything she needed. She was her bestfriend after all.

"I'm gonna need some potions... Many potions... Could you go and ask Draco what are the best potions for this... situation?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell Draco you said _HI."_ and with that, he left.

Hermione sat on the couch. She didn't know what the Aurors had told Bellatrix. But before, she needed to wake her up. Hermione strock Bellatrix's face.

"Mrs Lestrange... Mrs Lestrange... Wake up..." the older woman started moving in her sleep. Hermione gently pushed her, and finally she openned her eyes. She looked confused, very confused. When the Gryfindor saw the woman eyes, she almost screamed. Her pupis were huge! With a wave of her wand, she closed all the curtains in the room.

"Where... Am... I?" the older woman's voice was hourse thanks to the lack of use.

"Uhm... you're at my house, Mrs Lestrange. Don't worry, why don't we go instale you in your knew room?" _Maybe I should stop strocking her face..._

"My... knew room? What am I doing here? Who are you?" she was shivering, tried to stand up, but loose what strenght she had, and if it wasn't for Hermione, she would have hit her head on the ground.

Now Hermione had a fainted wich in her arms, and the all problem of carrying her up. She placed the wich carefully on the ground, and with her wand, she levitated up stairs and to the spare room.

First thing to do was to clean the woman in her care. She started filling the tub and then went to undress her warden. The clothes she had were all riped and dirty, so Hermione decided to throught them in the fireplace later. Anyway, she doubt Bellatrix would want to keep souvenirs from Azkaban.

When she saw Bellatrix's exposed body she almost felt sick. It was covered in... something? It was so disgusting. Principally the smell. Her skin was brown almost black in some places thanks to the lack of cleanning. Her ribs and ribcage stood out.

Hermione levitated her to the tub, testing the water to be sure it wasn't to hot. She then started scrubbing the other woman. The more she scrubbed the darker the water got. When she started washing her hair the water was almost black.

That was the biggest problem. Her hair was full of knots, all tangled. She thought about cuting it, but she didn't want to do anything without the other woman agree. It wouldn't help their relationship to start from the beginning to infuriat the woman.

So Hermione tried to do the best she could. In the end, she decided to cut the hair anyway. It was too long. She left in with length enough to reach the middle of her back.

The Gryfindor decided to ask Draco for something to treat the woman scalp too. When she was finally donne, Hermione had to clean the water at least three times.

Back in the bedroom, Hermione started examinating Bellatrix with bigger detail. She already knew the darkness had damaged the woman eyes, but if she kept the curtains closed, there would be no problem, and Bellatrix would recover completely.

She was way too skinny. She probably had anemia, and her teeth were rotten. She saw some dark spots here and there. If she had been sent to Azkaban right after the batle, she probably didn't have any medical help with her injuries. Wich only meant that she probably had some infections. What if the skin had grown, covering the infection? That would explain the spots. If that was true, they would need more time then Hermione had planned.

Her breathing was what worried her the most. It was difficult and loud. She worried there was some injury in the lungs. She would have to check that later.

She decided to give her some skeel-grow now that the wich was assleep. She hoped she didn't feel the pain. It wouldn't do to have her waking up. For the bags under her eyes, Bellatrix hadn't slept in years. She would all the sleep and rest she could get. Sadly, they wouldn't have all the time in world.

She would need to elaborate a diet and prepare some exercises to help the other woman with magic. She was one of the most powerful witches ever, and three years without magic was a lot. She was concerned about how the woman was going to react to be "teatched" by a mudblood. Or being bossed around by one. Or being the warden of one.

She decided she would do what exams were left later, and leave the woman to rest now. She pulled the covers up to her chin, and lit the fireplace. Azkaban was a cold place. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if Bellatrix had hypothermia.

She then closed the door and left. Hermione had at her care the most dangerous and powerful witch of all Britain. Bellatrix was about to have a second chance, but what for? The lives of both women were about to change.

 **A.N.:** Hei guys! I'm soryy for any mistakes you might find. I'm portuguese and only fifteen, so I'm still learning. By the way, I have another Harry Potter fanfic, called _The Strenght of Our Roots_. I won't give spoilers, but if you liked this one, you will probably like the other. I also have one about Hunger Games (Effie x Haymitch), Alice in Wonderland (Red Queen), Reign (Catherine x Henry) and Winx ( Trix past and familly). Adeus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Broken Mirror**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I don't make proffit either.

 **A.N.:** Can anyone tell me what is a _guest_?

 **Chapter 2**

It felt so soft... There was something covering her. Something warm. It was silent, but not in a bad way. Not that silence when everyone's expecting something to happen. It was peacefull. SHE felt peacefull. Her head was resting on something very confortable, and for a change, she could feel her toes. And to make things even better, there had been no nightmares. Something wrong was not right.

She tried to move, and found that she could actually do that. It was probably thanks to her sleep. She was still tired, but she supposed she would feel like that for a long time.

Slowly, she openned her eyes. The room was dark, but not as much as her cell in Azkaban. The black curtains had been slightly openned so that some light could enter the room. She guessed that if the curtains were closed, it would be impossible to any light come in.

Looking around, she saw that she was laying in a Kingsise bed. The shits were made of green silk, but she was under plenty of blankets. There were some bookcases, a desk and a fire place. The why of the fire place she didn't knew, but it was obvious it had been put to use recently. There were still some ashes. There were three doors: one that obviously lead to some balcony, other to the bathroom, as she could see throught the open door. The last one she guessed lead to the corridor.

She tried to stand up. As soon as she did, she felt sick and had to sit back down. She placed her head betewen her legs trying to calm down. Ok. She was in a foreign place. She had no idea how she had got there, or if she was alone, or what they were going to do with her. This was not good. Not good at all!

She tried to stand up, and this time she didn't felt that bad. She walked to the door, suporting herself in everything she could grab. Instead of heading to the corridor, she decided to explore the bedroom.

Her legs felt numb, and her vision was terribly blury and she still had the urge to vomit, but Bellatrix had to do something.

She thought whoever took her there might want to make some experience with her, but the conditions were not the right one's for that. If that was the case, she would've been put in another cell, and probably tied up.

Her second thought was St. Mungus, but the acomodations were to diferent and fancy. There were no white walls or the normal sound of Medi Witches giving potions, chating between herself or with pations, and most important, there were no other patients.

She was sure she was in a Mansion. The next question was: who had a Mansion and a motive? She thought about Cissy, but that was just stupid. She knew her sisters didn't really like her. She remembered her first time in Azkaban, when she was told she could write home and receive letters. She had sent so many! It helped her to keep her sanity. And the answers to her letters... They never actually came. She wrote to both Cissy and Andy, but none wrote back, so she gave up after an year (or at least she thought it had been an year).

So basicly, she had no clue why she was there. Maybe Azkaban had finally taken her sanity and none of that was real? At this point, all options were possible.

First thing she did was check the desk. There were was a quill, a feather and some papers. She could see it was all brand knew. She layed one finger on the table and made a half circle before raising it up to the level of her face. There was no dust. That could only mean that someone had cleaned it recently. Wich meant she was not alone.

The bookcases were filled with books about magic, potions, some creatures, bedtime stories, some of those stupid books from Lockart... All gender of books. There were some she already knew, some she had heard about and others she had never seen in her life. She grabed one and read the back cover.

 _Interesting... So whoever owns this place likes muglle books... Am I in a muggle house!?_

Sudendly, she felt a sharp pain on her chest. She bent over and imideatly felt her knees give up. She suported herself with one hand, while the other grabed and twisted the fabric of her nightgown. The pain was so intense that she could barely breath, and throught her closed eyes, she felt tears escaping.

And just as soon as it came, it was gonne. Carefully, not to fall and hit her head, Bellatrix stood was still painful to breath, but she couldn't loose time. The book she had grabed seconds earlier was quite heavy, and she was sure that if someone was on the same floor she was, they would've heard it falling. There was just no time to waste.

She walked slowly and as silent as she could to the door. She openned it, hopping that the sound didn't atract undesired attention.

Outside, she found herself in quite a big corridor. On one side, there were windows, showing a well treated garden. The trees were full of red and yellow leafs, and the sound of birds and other animals could be heard. Althought she was sure the sound of one particular bird came from inside the house, most probably an owl.

On the other side, there were three doors. And a staircase, both leading down and up. Her bedroom (as the dark witch had started to call it for better orientation, and not because she actually like it) was the last one on the right corner.

The walls had a nice light green colour, while the doors were made of some black wood. The curtains were wight, contrasting with the one of her bedroom. Thankfully, they had been closed, so she only had to shut her eyes a bit to stop the pain and make it berable to look around.

Bellatrix started walking towards the stairs, allways paying attention to any sound. By now, she could feel herself shaking. The temperature outside of her room was much colder than inside. This, and the diference between the curtains made her think that maybe, whoever took her there, had taken special measures just for her. Just maybe.

The stairs leading down were like the ones of Hogwarts. There were no photographs on the walls, wich lead the dark witch to think that the owner had just moved in and did not have the time to fully decorate it.

There wasn't a wall on the left side, so she could see the part of the first floor. When she finally arrived at the end of the stairs, she was panting heavily, sweat covering her forhead. She could see two doors, one behind her and other on her left. However, the way to the living room was straight ahead.

This was her chance to escape. She had no idea what this people were going to do with her, and she would rather not discover.

The best thing to do was search for a wand, but as she seemed to be alone, that would be impossible. And she could not afford wasting time. Besides, she doubt she could aparatte in her current state.

Well, she had to get out one way or another. If she found a broom, maybe she could breack the glass from one of the windows and fly away. But probably the glass was charmed, and she had no proves that she wouldn't passe out while flying anytime soon.

In fact, she was almost sure that would happen eventually. Her thoughts were clouded and she felt numb, a suden urge to vomit. Her legs failed once again, and this time she had a coughing fit. Something warm touched her hand. There was something red on the carpet, as well as all over her.

 _What's this? Why is it all over me? ARGH! MY HEAD!_

She clutched her head, trying to stop the pain. It was unbeareble, to the point of not only bring tears to her eyes, but to actually make her scream. Now, Bellatrix Lestrange was someone used to pain. For her to scream in aggony her lungs out and her throat raw, there was a need of a great deel of pain. It was almost as bad as the Cruciatus curse. Almost.

Meanwhile, a certain Gryfindor had been writing a letter in the living room. A cup of tea in hand and also a book, the things were looking good. The perfect afternoon.

The letter was to be sent to the Ministry, informing them how Mrs Lestrange was in no condition to go there anytime soon.

The rehab programme gave three weeks to the responsible person to learn more about the other person and help her at home. During those weeks, only the warden would have to go there, give reports and do other burocratic stuff. However, next thing in the programme was for both the warden and the person in rehabilitation to start a project together, trying to find some focus on the other person's life. And there was no way Bellatrix would be fit to get out of home in three weeks times. There would be needed at least three months, so they would only start the project in January.

She had been sipping on her tea, trying to figure out the best way to explain to Shaklebolt this delicated situation when she heard something moving upstairs.

Yesterday, Hermione had left Bellatrix assleep in her bedroom around four o'clock. The older witch had been exausted and confused, that much was obvious. Hermione thought that maybe it would be a good idea to let the other woman sleep as much as she could.

However, it seemed that the dark witch was finally awake. She stared at the cucu clock at the wall (a present from her parents after their travel to Switzerland) and checked the time. Around four pm. Bellatrix had slept for almost an all day.

She could hear her walking down stairs, so Hermione decided to wait for her. It was good sign if Bellatrix was already up. A REALLY good sign. Maybe Bellatrix wasn't as bad as she looked yesterday. Maybe it was just the first chock. Maybe the woudns weren't so bad, and the injuries were just superficial.

Well, if the dark haired witch was up, better go get her something to eat. Hermione placed down her cup, and made her way to the kitchen. _Now, what would a person who as been in Azkaban for a total of seventeen years like to eat?_

Hermione had just started warming some water when she sudendly heard something (or someone) fall and an agonyzing scream.

She run as fast as she could, only to find Bellatrix in the fetal position on a pool of blood ( her own blood), sucking air with dificulty, grabing her head and mumbling something incomprehensible. It seemed that big part of the pain was gonne and that the other witch was in a trance.

 _So much for her being better than I thought..._

Slowly, not to startle the other witch, Hermione knealed down next to her. Almost as if she was scared, she extended a hand. When Bellatrix made no move to either slap away the hand or grasp it, the brunete placed her hand on the other woman's head. She placed some of her wild looks behind one hear, and what she saw made her heart skeep a beat.

Bellatrix's eyes were hollow, staring blankly at the space. There was a stream of blood from her mouth to her chin, and her body started to shake. She was paler than Hermione had ever seen her. Now closer, she could hear what the ex-Death Eater was saying.

"It was not me... It was not me... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... It was not me... Please..." she was completely lost.

Hermione placed a hand under the other woman's head and other on her neck, and placed it on her lap. However, Hermione's touched only made things worst. The movement snaped Bellatrix out of her transe. Her eyes shot up, and as if seeing Hermione for the first time, she went panick.

Her breathing got worst, her eyes shut close, her hands were no longer grabing her head, but were now protecting her, she started rocking herself and started talking much faster.

This reaction made Hermione go panick too. She had tried a gentel aproach, but things had gonne down the hill, and so she had to think fast. She had no idea what provocad that reaction. She grabed Bellatrix face forcefully and forced to look at her, but the other woman's eyes remained closed.

"Open your eyes." the speed with wich the dark witch openned them was frighting. And looking inside them was even worst. It was obvious that she hadn't escaped completely that transe she had been.

"It's OK. Everythings fine. I know it was not you." _Whatever that means._ This seemed to help the older witch a bit, since she was no longer trying to protect herself, but the look of distrust was still there.

"Just come with me to the living room and I'll explain everything, yes?"

Slowly, very slowly, without a word, Bellatrix tried to stand up. A new wave of diziness hit her, and she would have fallen if Hermione hadn't placed an arm around her waist. The young witch could have sworn that she saw a look of pure shock on the woman's face, but if it ever was there, than Bellatrix had hidden it very quickly.

They walked to the living room where Bellatrix sat on the sofa, just for Hermione to push her down and put her legs up on the sofa, until the older witch was laying in a sleeping position.

Hermione then run to the kitchen and grabbed all the potions that Draco had sent throught Harry earlier that day.

Bellatrix was left alone with her thoughts in the living room. She was very confused. Way more confused than she had been before. Her mind was still foggy from her 'episod', but many thoughts were swimming inside her head.

 _Looks like I'm not alone after all. Why didn't she come earlier? I wasn't very quiet... And where the fuck is the girl?! And why does she seems familiar?! That's only one reasenable explanation: I'VE FINALLY GONNE COMPLETELY BONKERS AND THIS ARE THE SIDE EFFECTS OF SOME STUPID SEDATING POTION! Wait... Does that means that I'm in St. Mungus?! NO! NO, I'M NOT STAYING HERE! Wait, this does not look like St Mungus at all... Ah yeah, I'm probably having allucinations! The fuck are they going to do with me?! Shit! Why is i-_

" Are you alright?" the dark witch had been so deep in thoughts and busy going panic (she really needed to stop doing that) that she hadn't seen the girl come back. There was now a wood box on the table in front of the sofa she was laying in. She saw the girl was sitting on the edge of the sofa near her, a hand covering one of her own. _Don't toutch me!_

Bellatrix flinched and broke the contact between the two, snatching her hand away. She imedeatly regreted it, not only because without the toutch it felt colder ( she hadn't even noticed when a blanket was placed on her legs, or how warm the other girl was), but because of the brief look of pain that crossed the brunete's face.

 _Snap out of it Bellatrix! You're Bellatrix Lestrange! You don't feel bad because of other people's pain! In the end, she should be punished for toutching you without permition! But that never really helped you, did it? Maybe I should apologiese... AHRG, WHY DOES EVERYTHIG HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING!_

Hermione had decided to prepare Bellatrix some tea with milk and honey (sugar was allways a good help recovering from any disease) and some toasts with butter. Who doesn't like toasts and tea? She quickly grabbed the box with the Malfoy shield of armors and went back to the living room.

She was both reliefed and worried when she saw her gest. On one side, the witch seemed to be completely out of what ever had hapenned. _Maybe it was a normal thing for her? You knew she was insane..._ But still there was something there, something that Hermione couldn't point yet.

The down side was that she was obviously in deep thought and hiper ventilating. Hermione saw her face change from confusion to oustrage, to complete and utter fear, to fustration and finally to anger.

That's when she decided it would be better to stop that chain of thoughts. Bellatrix was a very powerfull witch and she certainly could do raw magic. She slowly aproached the witch, carefully not to startle her. Seeing that the witch was so distracted that didn't even noted her presence, she placed the box and food on the table and sat in the edge o the sofa, covering one o Bellatrix's hand with her own.

 _So cold..._ That was the first thing she felt. Of course the other witch was shivering. She would have to solve that urgently! The second thing that caught her attention was the fact that the witch's shivers seemed to slow down a bit with the human toutch. _Three years without any human contact would probably do the same to me..._

"Are you alright?" her voiced was like a wake up call in the other witches eyes. They went wide and looked at her as if ACTUALLY seeing her. She then looked at her hand and with a face of disgust and anger pulled away. She did it in quite a ruff way, breacking the conection between them. This hurt Hermione slightly. Even with everything, she thought the dark witch was starting to trust her.

 _You idiot! Trust would be the last thing she would give you! This a Bellatrix Lestrange who has no idea of where she is or who I am probably!_

Seeing that the other witch was starting to loose herself in deep thoughts again, she quiclkly spoke to catch her attention.

"Are you hungry? I brought some tea and toasts. I wasn't sure how you like them, so I also brought some milk and honey. Are you better now? I still need to make some exams, but I've already here some potions." Hermione let that out in only one breath, but it did caught the dark witch attention. She was staring at the food with a starved gazed. _A litle more and she would be drolling._

However, Bellatrix knew better than to just accept food from a stranger. Or anyone in fact. Not after the last time. No matter how good it smelled, or how hungry one are, eating possible poisoness food was something Bellatrix did NOT have on her list of things to do. What if the food had some sleeping drout so that she could be put into sleep again and the people in St Mungus could do experiments on her?! Or whoever this girl worked for. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Who are you?" How?! How?! How hadn't she remembered to introduce herself!? Or explain where the witch was and why!? How?! After the way the witch had react when she first arrived. It was obvious that she was in the dark about all of this.

"Sorry. I better start from the beginning. Well, I'm Hermione Jean Granger. I'm twenty one and I'm working for the Ministry." hearing the word 'Ministry' made Bellatrix sneer. She would never help them in anything, if that was what they were asking for. "You have been in Azkaban for three years-" _Shit! How did the time went by so slowly?!_ "- before you were brought here yesterday. You have been sleeping since yesterday afternoon, Mrs Lestrange." the look on Bellatrix face hardened hearing this. " You're here because the Ministry has started a Rehabilitation problem to help the prisioners to integrat in socieaty. Al-"

"I'm not insane." _What's that supposed to mean?! I didn't even said she was! Not that I would ever say that. Would I?_ "I don't need REHABILITATION." _Oh.. So that is where the thought came... Who would say Bellatrix Lestrange was so sensitive abou this,ãh?_

"Mrs Lestrange, please understand that we can't just let every prisioner free. They were placed in Azkaban "-Bellatrix shivered visibly-" for a reason. The rehab program is to try to change the views of those people a make them see their mistakes." It was obvious for Hermione Bellatrix did not enjoy beeing called 'Lestrange'.

"Try to change their views to what?! To what you think is RIGHT? Isn't that against what you, the Order of the Phoenix , proclame to be right? Wound't you be restraining the freedom of those people in some way?" _Danm this woman! She does have some reason..._

"Your right." it took all of Hermione's courage to say that staring in the eye the other woman. And all her will power not to laught at the expression of complete shock Bellatrix made. "You do have a point. But you have to understand our side too. It's not nice for muggleborns to be chased, tortured and killed, you know?"

"But you are the ones who don't see our point! How do yo-" the older witch could say no more because she was atacked by a coughing fit.

"Maybe we should leave this conversation for another time. Here, have some tea." she lifted the cup and helped Bellatrix to drink. After some sips, the raven haired woman finaly calmed down.

"Just one more thing: where am I? And what do you have to do with all of this?"

"Your at my home. And tecnically I'm here to help you." Hermione handed the plate with the toasts to Bellatrix.

"And how did this hapenned?" seeing the confused expression on the young witch face, she explained. "Why me? I understand the prison is full, but I doubt anyone wants me to go walking around freely."

"Well, you see... They kind of gave us the chance to choose who we wanted to 'help' and I... " the litle Gryfindor lowered her head to hide the deep red that covered her face. She expected the other witch to laught, to taunt her, to try and scare her, like the crazy woman she was.

"You cho- choosed... me..." Never once in her life Bellatrix felt like this. It was so... _Wrong!_ Her mind couldn't get away from that word. And feeling. She knew it was wrong. The girl... This girl was a mudblood! And still she had choosed to help her. Even if she had tortured her in Malfoy Manor... Oh, yes!Because Bellatrix remembered the girl... She remembered every and all of her victims, if not their names, at least their faces. How could she forget if she kept hearingthem? And still the girl wanted to help her... It was just... _Wrong!_ "Why?"

"I needed to understand. Even after three years... that night..." both witches looked away from each other. But for VERY diferent reasons.

Even in this state... Even like this... Thin and weak... Bellatrix was something else. Her eyes were so unic. They looked black, but with the right light, with some strong feelings, anger or hapinness, they turned purple. And that night in Malfoy Manor... She saw something. Those eyes were full of ghosts. She had to know?! Hermione had to understand!

The other woman was still in shock. Bellatrix never thought that someone would try to understand. Understand why she did those things. But it was all so wrong. Everything was wrong. She shouldn't feel this. She shouldn't give in so easely! She shouldn't act like this nice person. _But this who you are..._ Could it be? After everything, after all this time... It was just so confusing. She should be mean, try to hurt and degread this mudblood. And still, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Why? _Because she wants to understand. Because she didn't push you away..._ No one had ever tried to do that. Was that reason enough to act 'nice'? Well, the girl did give a care, so why not try?

The silence was heavy. Too heavy. _Better do something about this._ Hermione had just the perfect idea.

"Let's start the exams, ãh?" the brunete quickly got her out of her sleeve.

"Sure! But I'm not going to stop eating." _Danm, this woman looks cute even when she's speaking with her mouth full. Snap it Hermione! Not now!_

"Yeah sure. So, I think you might have anemia, as well as hypothermia. And besides that, your eyes aren't used to this much light anymore. And you also have several intenal wounds, more specifically on your stomach and liver. But with some time we will get there. Those ones you have for sure. Now I need you to tell me what you feel."

"Why not use a spell to know?" she scratched her hair. Sudendly, her face changed into a frown. "You cut my hair. And untangled it? Did you fix my theet too?"

"Well, I... Yeah... And I also changed your clothes and cleaned a bit. I didn't mean too well... you know... " How does one tell the most dangerous witch that she was seen naked but not on purpose?

"It's fine. Really." _No modesty. Why am I not surprised?_ "I suppose you wouldn't mind to do it again thought?" the dark haired witch pointed to her black nightgown. The front part was all covered in blood. Had Hermione really forgoten to do that?

"Scourgify. There, all cleaned." Hermione smiled warmly to the dark witch.

"What about the carpet?" Bellatrix surprised herself when she felt the corners of her mouth twist up. Gladly, she was quick enough to change it into a smirk.

"I'll do it later." she couldn't believe the dark woman had smiled to her! _Well, she technacly smirked... But stil! Hermione, for goodness sake, focus yourself! You're not some a teenager.!_ "Ok. What do you feel when you breath?"

"Don't worry about that. I have trouble breathing because I have asthma. Honnestly, I think you should worry more about this dark spots. They kind of hurt." the dark witch lifted her cloth, showing the redish dark spots all over her belly, legs and arms.

"I have a potion for that already. I think those are infections. Maybe some injuries where the skin grew, covering them. Of course they might be bruises too, so I also have a cream to aply every day." Hermjone knew there was more in that that Bellatrix was saying. The Gryfindor believed Bellatrix knew what some of those spots were, but she wound't push Bellatrix. "I also have something for your bones. The cuts in your wrists and ankles are deep, so I'm going to let them heal naturally and bandage them. I have a potion for pain, one for your loss of blood, one to help keep the food in your stomach. Better have this one now. One sleeping potion, one dreamless potion, one...

"I got it. You have everything covered. Could you just get an inhaler?" Hermione grabed a litle notebook and started writing what Bellatrix said. "Oh, and you probably should know that I have Attention and Hyperactive Disorder. Just to let you know what ypu got yoursle into."

"Right. No problem. You've lived all your life with that, I'm sure we will manage. So, I made some tests while you were sleeping, and you might have some broken bones. More precissely your right wrist and one or two ribs."

"Great! That explaines the pain." Bellatrix leaned more deeply in the sofa, now her food finished. "Now that you've made all the exams, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, tecnically we have three weeks before we have to present our selves in the Ministry and start a project. Before you ask, you can choose whatever you want to do for it, but you have to do it in the Ministry. But I don't think you are in conditions to do it, so we just have to start in January. Until then, we're going to train your magic and body, to help you get better."

"Does that mean..." Bellatrix' eyes were shinning. _Does beautifull, beautifull purple eyes..._ Hermione showed her the box behind her. Slowly, she openned it, reaviling a curved wand.

"My wand! That's my wand! How?! Why!?" this was too good! Way too good!

"The Ministry told me to give you your wand when I saw fit. They said I could place any restrictions I want, both in the wand and in your magical core." Hermione could see Bellatrix didn't like the idea of restrictions, or anyone messing with her magical core. "But I didn't do any of that, so don't worry. And you can leave the house whenever you want, but I would rather if you did it with me only. People probably won't like the idea of..." awkward silnce. Again. Hermione really didn't knew ow to adress her guest past.

"Can't wait to hang out with me, can you?" Hermione could feel the hit raising to her cheeks as a smirk graced Bellatrix's features and she raises an eyebrow. _How can I find the woman who tortured me, a woman in such poor health conditions, this sexy!? Wait, what!? I do not think that! Do I?_

 _"_ Don't worry pet. And... thanks. For not messing up with my magic and everything." it was simple, but it was a start.

"Oh, I was going to place restrictions. Many and many restrictions." Bellatrix frowned and Hermione smiled. "But let's just say you're diferent than what I thought you'd be."

"You mean I didn't try to run out of the house, shoting Unforgivables at everything?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "I could still do that if you want."

"No thanks, I trust you know exacly what to do." Hermione let out a good hearted laugth,but Bellatrix lingered on that word. _Trust..._

They spent the rest of the evening in the living room reading. Hermione didn't have any book she hadn't read yet. In the last three years there hadn't been a lot of discoveries, so there hadn't been much to write about. They discovered that the favorite book of both was 'Hogwarts: A History', so Hermione lended her the book.

That night, when they went to their respective rooms, (Bellatrix still hadn't explored the house), both witches had their minds full of thoughts.

Hermione was confused. She had expected the dark witch to be mean, allways spating stuff about mudbloods, insultig her... Being the insane witch she had seen all those years before in the Department of Misterys for the first time. But this Bellatrix was... diferent. She had given her the scare when Hermione saw her on the ground covered in blood. Of course she knew the most dificult part would be healing her mentally, after all, there had been plenty of traumatizing experiences in Bellatrix life. She decided to leave that alone for now, as well as all the pureblood-mudblood issue. Still, whatever she felt for the other witch... It had started long ago.

In the beginning it was nothing more than respect and admiration. Bellatrix was verything Hermione wanted to be. She stood for her beliefs, was one of the most powerfull witches ever, the smartest witch of her age... Of course Hermione still didn't understood how Molly had won, but she had a feeling Bellatrix was hiding something about that...

But today? Bellatrix had been nice. They were more alike than she thought... And those eyes... She felt it was all wrong, but still... Time would bring answers for sure.

Bellatrix was more angry with herself than confused. She had betrayed all her believes! She had broken her character... _So much for concelieng!_ She hadn't been like this in a long time. She hadn't been herself since her first years at Hogwarts, before everything went wrong. And now, from no where, this mudblood witch appeared and she just couldn't bring herself to hurt her, humiliat her, to be insane... And still, this witch,was the one who she had tortured, helped her. She was the only person to reach her during an episod. To try to understand her. Hermione had given her a chance. A real chance. But the question was: a chance for what? A life full of loneliness? Not even her sisters liked her. Not even her family had liked her. She didn't understood why she had act like that. She knew there was nothing for her here (or anywhere in fact), she knew she should've been anoyed, she should have sulked, she should've not trusted the other witch so easely! It was against all she had ever donne in her life... And still, Hermione had something that made Bellatrix trust her. But one person was not enough to make a life berable!

And what if she had enjoyed the evening in the companion of the witch?! It meant nothing! The other witch would probably wake up any time now, and see her for what she trully was: a insane murderer! A few hours together were nothing. In the end of this, she would be left alone. Again. Hermione probably had some boyfriend waiting, and a family...

When they fell assleep, both Hermione and Bellatrix were exausted. The next months would be full of action, and those hours were just the beginning.

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.:** And here it is, the secodn chapter. It ended up being much bigger than I thought. Sorry about any mistakes. And sorry if it is confusing, but there's just so many things going inside both their heads and so many ideas in mine that it's dificult to organise everything.

A big thanks to all the people who favorited and and are following this story, and principally to the ones who left reviews. I really like hearing your thoughts, so please tell me what you think! Adeus.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Broken Mirror**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I don't make proffit either.

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione woke with a smile on her lips. She felt the sun warming her face, waking her from her dreamless sleep. The Gryfindor stretched herself, and turned around, covering her head with a pillow. It was far to early for her.

Hermione grabed the clock from the nightstand and confirmed it was indeed early. Six o'clock. She wondered why on hearth the sun was up already, however she stood up anyway.

Walking to the wardrobe, she choosed her outfit for the day. A black robe would be more than enough to a trip to the Ministry for half a day.

It had been more than a month since Bellatrix Morgana Black had arrived and shaked her world. The coldness of November had arrived along with her. Her normal sechedull had been torn to pieces by the insuferabal but charismatic dark witch. Hermione had wanted a chalenge, and a chalenge she got. Bellatrix was the biggest chalenge in the all Wizarding World. In a litle more than a month, the raven haired woman had managed to break all the windows, two mugs, a table, to set one of the curtains on the living room on fire, to explode the micro-wave, to break the bathroom mirror, destroy the water system and to atrack a huge quantaty of animals to the gardens, like deers, rabits, ravens and on or two rackuns. How she did the last not even Bella was sure. All of that without a wand. It was as if the older witch had no control over her own powers. The good point was, that even if she was insuferable, Bellatrix had not tried any atempt on her life.

Hermione walked to the bathroom and started running a bath. She had more than time for that. Today she would meet would the other people who had sign for the Rehab Program, along with Harry and Kinsgley. She was slightly nervous, since her letter had not been well accepted. Neither had her choice of prisioner.

She slowly entered the bathtub, allowing the warm water to sooth her muscles. Her hair pinned on top of her head, she let herself relax, rolling her neck, closing her eyes. She thought about the events of the week.

Asides the magic incidents, everything had gonne smoothly. However, she found some of the witche's abits weird. There were long periods of time when Bellatrix would only stare in to space. Be it in the midle of a conversation, while reading a book or walking on the garden, there were moments when the dark witch would stop, the sense of reality gradually fading in her eyes. She would stare for hours, minust or seconds, and then, as if nothing, continue with the task at hand. Hermione had yet to confront the witch about this...

Her relationship with the eldest of the Blacks had also been mared by very diferent aproaches. If sometimes Bellatrix was a good companion and mostly happy, there were times where her maners lacked more than usual, where her words towards the younger witch were aggressive, or even times when she simple ignored her. In all, it was very frustating.

Hermione stood up and got out of the tub, using a drying spell on her body. Quickly, she dressed herself and went downstairs for a quick breackfast. She fixed herself a toast and a cup of milk with coffe, and checked the papers once again. Everything needed to be perfect.

Leaving a note on the kitchen table informing Bellatrix of her where abouts, she left for the Ministry. Steping out of the floo, Hemione was faced with a crowd of jornalists. _It seems word of Bellatrix being out of Azkaban as already been spread._ To be honest, it had taken more time than she thought.From the corner of her eye she saw a blond head full curls. The infernal jornalist was deseparetly trying to get to her.

Turning her back to Rita Skeeter, the Gryfindor made her way to the lift. She was met on her way by some of her ex-coworkers, who wished her good luck. There also were those who disaproved of her choices, but they limited themselves to send glares her way, probably curious about the outcome of all of this.

Soon, she was sat in a room with people she had never seen before, Harry and Shacklebolt. The Minister was facing them, sat on the other side of a desk. Everyone was revising their papers and ideas, just to be sure all was in order.

"Very well. Since we are all here I believe we should start." the Minister motioned for Harry to give him the first stack of papers. "The first thing we much discuss is how long will the subjects stay under vigilance."

"Minister?" a woman with blue eyes and light brown hair spoke from across the room. "In my opinion there should be under vigilance for at least an year. Of course there might be excepessions."

"Thank you Miss Sanders. Everyone who disagrees with this decision please raise their hand." everyone stood still.

"The second point has to do with the projects. Any idea of how they shall be conducted?" Harry was trying to keep up with the conversation, while still taking note of everything said.

"I believe it to be better if it was donne within the walls of the Ministry. It would be both safer and easier to supervise."

"Thank you, Mr. Jhonson. And about the theme of the project?"

"Anything legal."

"Very well. That must give the subjects a better chance at making a good job." Shacklebolt placed the papers down and grabed others. "Now, who is in favor of a Trial please raise you're hands."

Everyone asides from Hermione, Miss Sanders and an old man raised their hands. _Oh, great. This only makes things more dificults._

"This were the main points of our meeting. Now please say something if there are any other matters if you would like to adress."

A hand shot imideatly in the air. The owner was a blond woman with brown eyes. Her posture was rigid and severe.

"Minister, I have a sugestion." she paused, letting the affirmation sink in for a more dramatic effect. "I believe the subjects"- she pronounced the word with disgust, althought it was well hiden- "should spend some time isolated in the muggle world. I would say two years. They would have no access to wands or they volts in Gringots. Also, I believe the subjects should have their magic cores blocked for the all time of the rehab. For a matter of... safety." the woman seemed proud of herself for having came up with such an idea. It made Hermione sick.

 _Two years without any access to magic would be torture! Bellatrix would never do it. She would rather die than loose her magic._

"And the subjects would have to find a job and work as muggles?" the witch nod her agreement to the Minister. "It seems a good idea. Thank you for sharing you're thoughts Miss..."

"Skeeter."

 _Skeeter?! As in Rita Skeeter!? Are they familly? Oh... Can this get any worst?! You know what, I'm not letting this happen!_

"Minister, with all respect, I believe you would be foolish if you agreed with such an idea. We are here to help the subjects, not humilliate them. Stripping them of the only thing they have ever known won't help them trust us." Hermione looked around for support, and to her delight saw many faces agreeing with her and nodding. Harry gave her a warm smile. "Isolating them in a foreign place will only increase their hate. Besides, two years is a long time. I'm sure many would prefer go back to Azkaban than face such an experience of isolement. If we really want to help them, than we must let them open to us. If they trust us, then we can understand their actions. I totally agree with them finding a job, but it could be donne in the Wizarding World, and there is no need to freeze their banck acounts. And on what depends on me, no one will touch on the magic core of the subjects. It's very dangerous and it can left permanent damage."

Slowly, the sound of clapping invaded the room. Hermione was proud of herself to say the least. She had just made a speech in defense of Bella and everyone had supported her. _Well, it really wasn't only in Bella's defense. Wait, Bella? When did I started calling her that?_

"I see your point Miss Granger. Who is in favor of exhiling the subjects and binding their magic cores, please raise your hands." No one assides from _Miss Skeeter_ did so.

The meeting went on with less important matters like, should the subjects be aloud to see their families: yes. Should they be aloud to walk freely and without vigilance in public: decision of the warden. Should Miss Skeeter leave the programe: in Hermione's opinion, yes.

That woman was almost as bad as the other person she knew from her family. Big part of her sugestions were in personal profit, like 'The wardens should have total access to their wardens volt.' or 'Any residence the subjects might held and that it's not in current use will be transfered to the wardens as a payment for their help.'. Of course Hermione contradicted all of those ideas, and even if there were other people agreeing to them they were silencide by her speeches. By the end of the meeting, the young witch was feeling proud of her self.

Hermione hapilly bid Harry a goodbie, inviting him to dinner at her home (wich he accepted with a litle distrust, thanks to te other witch living there). She had walked down half the corridor when an iron grip as set on her arm. Thanks to the time spent in the run three years ago, Hermione had developted very good reflexes. She turned around to face her threat, and couldn't be more displease to see who it was.

"Miss Skeeter, how may I help you?" the other woman let her grip loose, but didn't stoped toutching her. She smeled of cinamon, but it was to exasgerated. The smell was sickening to the point of making Hermione's stomach protest loudly.

"You're litle speech was very... inspiring." the way Skeeter Junior (that's how Hermione had started calling her) made it obvious she was mocking her. "I wonder if you would like to have a litle chat over a cup of tea..."

 _Wow! Is she asking me out on a date?! I'm not even into women! Sure, Bella is nice and all, and her eyes are so... Wait, what?! I don't think about her that way! Do I?_

Junior mistaked her slience for a yes, and placed a hand on Hermione's back walking her to the lift. The proximety betwene them was macking the Gryfindor uncorfotable.

"Uhm... I'm not sure if a lunch is the best idea. I have a lot to do an-"

"Oh, Hermione. Can I call you Hermione? Good. By the way, I'm Susan, but you can call me Susie. You don't have to be nervous. Will I see you tomorrow?" the hand on Hermione's back slided down.

"I... Uhm... Wh- What are you doing?" the smartest witch of her age felt the other woman's hand resting on her bum.

"Oh, sweatheart. There's no need to be shy. Would it be better if my aunt came with us? I'm sure you know her. She is Ri-"

"Rita Skeeter." the name lefted a bad taste on her mouth.

"Oh, good! You know her. Than it is setled! See you tomorrow at midday!" Susan kissed Hermione's cheeck and left.

Hermione was left there dumbfounded. _Well, now it is donne. Maybe I could make things a litle funnier..._

She went home, quickly forgetting the all afair. Arriving home, Hermione felt panick raising inside her. There was smoke everywhere and it was coming from upstairs. A scream erupted in the house. The Gryfindor didn't need to see anything else to know Bellatrix was behind both. She would have to have a very serious conversation with that woman! Hermione was donne with the her fury accesses and being called things like 'mudblood' or 'filth'! Even if the dark witch was nice the biggest part of the time, that didn't erase her words and acts.

Stomping up stairs, she garbed her wand from her sleeve, ready to end the fire. However, there was no fire upstairs. _At least she restrained herself to her bedroom. Urgh, she is like a child!_

The bedroom door was locked. Loosing her patiente, Hermione blasted the door open. Smoke hit her face, making her bend in a coughing fit. When part of smoke had cleared out, she finally entered the room.

The wand hit the carpet with a mufled sound. Her eyes filled with tears and a loud gasp left her mouth. There were flames everywhere. The walls had cracks and the curtains were closed. The room was dark.

In one of the corners was Bellatrix. She sat on her knees her eyes hollow. There was a knife in her hands. Her arms were bleeding, full of cuts. Tears run silently down her cheecks, while her eyes stared hauntedly to her self-inflicted injuries.

Carefully, the brunete walked to the dark haired witch. Last time she had seen Bellatrix like this was weeks ago. It had been the first time they spent some time together.

Seeing Bellatrix like this broke Hermione's heart. She calmly took the knife from the other woman's hand. With a wave of her wand (she had picked it up) the fire extinguished. She held Bellatrix's hand, her palm facing up and started healing. As the first wound closed, Bellatrix jerked away. The look on her Bella's eyes broke Hermione. They were full of hurt, pain, sorrow and fear.

Bellatrix recoiled herself further in the corner. Her knees were pulled up in her chest. It was obvious she was scared.

"Bella, please. Let me heal you. Let me help you."

"No! Get away from me! Don't touch me!" fury rised again in Hermione. Even when she was trying to help her, Bellatrix hold onto to her stupid spremacists believes.

"Why?! Because my blood is diferent! Because I'm a filthy mudblood!? How stupid are you?! We are just the same! Yo-"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'm not stupid! Don't you think I know that!?" this shocked Hermione. _If Bellatrix doesn't believe in blood supremacy, than why did she joined the Dark Lord?_ "You don't understand... No one does... I had to do it. I didn't want to, but I had to..." she locked her eyes with Hermione's. "Give me my knife! Give me! GIVE ME!"

"What? I'm not going to let you hurt yourself! Bella wha- Stop!" Bellatrix tried to get her knife with violence, but couldn't do much with all the blood loss.

"I deserve it Hermione! I have to pay! I'm not good! I'm not good enough! You should have let me rotte in Azkaban!" Hermione grabed Bellatrix's hand and rubbed small circles on the inside of her wrists.

"That's not true Bella. I know it. Let me help you. Tell me what's wrong. Please Bella. Let me understand..." that seemed to trigger something inside Bellatrix. Even more tears seemed to apear in her eyes.

"You want to understant... me?" Hermione nodded slowly. "Why? I... I don't have anything special... And... you have friends, and a familly, and friends and..."

"Bella, look at me." Bellatrix locked her eyes with Hermione's, who cupped her face with both hands. That was the first time Hermione saw hope in them. Just a twinkle, hiding behind a mask of distrust and shock. "You are special. You are the strongest person I've ever seen. But you feel lonely, that I can tell. I want to get to know you. The real you. I know you're not insane." Bellatrix bit her lip. It was obvious she was trying to control her emotions.

"I'm not. I really am not." tears streamed down the older witche's face like a river.

Hermione opened her arms giving the other woman a very needed chance of love. Bellatrix sent her an uncertain look. The Gryfindor nod and smiled warmly at her. Slowly, she wraped her arms around her warden waist. It was a new feeling. Bellatrix had no memory of ever being hugged.

Seeing the Slytherin hesitating, Hermione placed a hand on black curls, slowly pushing it down until it rested on her shoulder. It pained the brunete to see Bella flinch and close her eyes at the touch. It was obvious she was not used to be treated with care. _What hapenned to you Bella?_ She hold her knew protégé in a warm embrance.

Hermione's scent was unic to Bellatrix. It felt so good to be like this. To feel loved.

"Am I doing it right?" the whisper came from the curly hair with a loud sobb.

"Doing what?" _Is se crying?_

"Hugging." Hermione would have thought the other witch to be jocking if it weren't the loud sobbs coming from her throat. She tighten her grip on the other woman, trying to tell her by acts what she couldn't by word.

"Perfect." the sobbs became worst, and Bellatrix was shivering.

This was not what Hermione had expected. An angry, insane and maniac witch, that strongly believed to be above everyone, yes. A broken woman who probably had had one of the worsts childhood, a woman who so desesperatly needed love and care, a woman who was so uncertain of her self that needed to ask if she was 'hugging right' a person, no. That's why Hermione promessed herself she would help and protect this witch, no matter what.

This was not what Bellatrix had expected. For the lasts weeks things had been very confusing. She wanted to befriend the girl. She really did. But could she let go of her beliefs? They used to be the only thing kepping her together. She had to held onto something, and that was the only thing there for her. Letting go of it meant loosing the only thing that had allways been a constant in her life. And Bellatrix Black was scared. But she just couldn't hate the girl. She was everything she had hopped to be. She was clever, brave, didn't have to hide behind a mask of hate, was free to do whatever she pleased and was surrounded by friends and familly that loved her. Oh, she had tried to hate her, but just couldn't. She also couldn't forgive herself. That's why when she had woken up from a nightmare, she decided it had to end. There was nothing for her, never was and never will. It was time to leave. For the greater good.

The only thing she hadn't count with was a savior. She hadn't expected the young woman to storm inside and stop her from killing herself. Even better, she had said she wanted to understande. No one had ever bothered to try. Maybe... Just maybe, she could try and open herself a litle. If Hermione asked about it, of course.

The slime body of Bellatrix rested against her shoulder, and her hand had moved slightly to her chest. _I could get used to this... What?! Hermione No! Not now! She needs you!_

"What do you say if we have some lunch, ãh? I bet you haven't eaten yet." Bellatrix nodded and stood up with Hermione, following her to the kitchen.

On the way, Hermione waved towards the bathroom and a first aid-kit came flying their way. Bellatrix sat on a chair and Hermione started cleaning her wounds without magic. The touch of the brunete seemed to relax the pureblood witch. In truth, Bellatrix was loving every second of it. Not that she would admit it to anyone, even herself. After all, it was wrong.

Hermione slowly traced the old scars. They were faded but it still was easy to see them. The skin was itchi, tainting the pruicelan skin of the pureblood woman, forever reminding her of her sins. It had been by accident Hermione first saw them.

She had been walking througth the house when she saw Bellatrix in the garden. She seemed to be simply walking when sudendly her eyes darted to her sleeve and she started ripping them. However, she was so nervous that it wasn't working. Quickly, Hermione run down stairs and to Bella. The older witch had been stung by a bee, and she was alergic. Having read Bellatrix's medical history, she had bought the antidote, so it was easy to solve. The problem was when Hermione toutched the scars. Bellatrix had forgoten about them with all the choughing and vomiting.

The dark witch had pulled away instantly. Hermione had jumped aftre her, holding her arm. Her words calmed the dark witch. Soon, Bellatrix told her all about how she had gotten them. The most faded were self-inflicted, and it worried Hermione the careless way she spoke about them. As if it was normal. Bellatrix said she used to do it before Azkaban and even after that for a while, but not since she met Hermione. _It seems that's not the case after all..._

The dark witch said there were some that could only be seen if you knew they were there. And it was true. To them, she only said they were part of the burden of being the eldest Black.

The worst ones were from Azkaban. Bellatrix descibed how the rats would come and for a snack at night, bitting her flesh. How she was too weak to kick them away. How she had to push herself against the chains to reach her food and fight for eat with the rats, just to vey probably vomit everything later. How the cuffs dig in her skin making it raw.

Hermione had seen the haunted and scared expression in Bellatrix's eyes. She couldn't help but confort her about her past. That day, something had trigered inside each of them. Something they had still yet to discover what it was.

She saw the blush apear on Bellatrix's cheeks, the witch turning her face to the side to hide her embarecement, flinching at the toutch and imideatly felt the urge to kiss all the scars, assure the woman she was beautifull and that she shouldn't be embarecd of them. That they only show how brave she was. And beautifull.

During the lasts weeks she had gain more weigth as well as control over her magic. It wasn't possible to see her bones anymore, her eye weren't so caved and the bags weren't so obvious now that the witch had started to sleep better. However, Hermione knew something was wrong, because there were many nights the witch would spend awake reading in the living room. Also, her hair fell in luxuries black curles. Even after the first time Bella had escaped Azkaban she had not looked this good. The prison had almost been erased fisically from her, asides from the tatoo on her neck.

Hermione wraped the bandage around the witche's arms earning a smal thank you. Bella was recovering from the all incident, and the brunete felt it was time to finaly ask. But before, lunch.

"Hey Bella, do you like pizza?" Hermione asked her back turned to the other witch while she washed her hands on the kitchen sink.

"What's picha?" there was a look of curiosity in her eyes, much like Hermione's.

"Piz-za. With a _Z_. It's a muggle food. It's really good and you're going to like it. I'm going to order some." Hermione grabed her phone.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix walked until her chin rested on her shoulder, watching the strange object.

"Do you remember the explanation I gave you about the micro-wave?"

"The one about how the invisible waves reacted with the moleculums on the food rising its temperature." Hermione stared at Bellatrix in disbliefe. When had she learned those things. "What? There's not much to do in here when you are out there having fun. I found it interesting so I searched something about it to read."

"Uau Bella. I'm proud. Any way, this uses the same invisible waves to conect with other dispositive and send a wrighten message and proportionate a real time conversation with someone else. Each dispositive is identified by a number. For example: I wright here the number of the restaurant and then I press here and it's calling. Before you ask, yes you can here the conversation, but please set the table."

"Oh, don't worry about that. We're eating on the living room. I'm going to choose a movie."

Hermione laugth quitely. It was fun to think how Bella accepted so easely muggle technology, seemed very interested in learning everything she could. That only proved to Hermione that there was more in that woman than she let out. Actually, the only thing in the Muggle World that Bellatrix was completely against were the muggles themselves.

But not in the way of feeling surpirior or degradating them. It was as if she was scared. The lasts times Hermione had something delievered by a muggle the dark witch run upstairs saying she had forgoten her wand when it was obvious she had it in her sleeve.

Soon, both witches were sitting on the carpet enjoying a good movie and eating pizza. Bellatrix had changed her bloodied nightgown to one of Hermione's XXL shirts. Seeing Bellatrix with a Rowlling Stone's shirt, crossed legs, watching a muggle movie and eating pizza was just too cute. The young Gryfindor moved closer to the witch and placed a hand on hers. She felt the dark witch tense under her toutch before entwirling their fingers.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"What started the incident in the bedroom?"

Bellatrix stoped moving. She paused the movie and truned to face the brunete. It was time to finally open to someone.

"How good are you in Legilimancis?"

"Not bad..."

"Then enter my mind and I will show you the nightmare I had."

 **Flashback...**

 _Hermione did so and entered Bellatrix's mind. It seem she was in some sort of allway. It was decorated with paintings and artfacts. There were some books here and there._

 _Sudendly she heard a cry. It came from the door on her left. Entering without thinking, her body passed througth the door without problems._

 _The room, a living room it apeared, had some white couches that contrated with the black bookcases. In the midle was a tall man with a severe expression. Anger flashed in his eyes. His black hair was cut short as well as his beard. He had his wand raised towards... a litle girl that was crying. She had dark curly hair and seemed to be seven. In front of them was a table with a feather._

 _"Again!" the man barked at the litle girl who shivered._

 _"Wingardium Leviosa." the girl pointed her finger at the feather doing the right movements. However nothing hapenned._

 _A hard slap left a red handprint on the girls face. She tried to contain her tears but a sob lef her throat. The man grabed a hand full of hair and pull at it, yanking the litle girl's head back. That only made her sob louder._

 _"Shut up! Blacks don't cry! You are a waste of space! A shame to you're family!" he let her go. "You" -a slap- "should"-he kicked her stomach and the girl fell- "have never"- he kept kicking her everywhere- "been born!" The girl was covered in blood. Her nose and mouth were totally red and her right arm wasn't working propraly._

 _He pushed the girl up. She stood shivering, crying, bleeding and cowaring away from him. The man stood above her, telling her to try again and again. The firsts times she failed at doing wandless magic her hands were hitten with a spoon of wood. When they were puffy and red, the whip came next. A few tentatives later the back of her dress was torn and covered in blood. Her skin was raw and she could barelly speak the incantation with the sobs._

 _"Do it, Bellatrix! Do it, you uselless shit!" The girl tried to do it, and once again failed. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting to hear the sound of the whip. But what she heard was even worst._

 _"You will never be anything! Why can't you be like your sisters?! Who will want to marry such a powerless whore like you!? Cruciu!" the girl fell to the ground, squirming and screaming in pain. Her breath was dificult and it looked as if she was going to have an asthma atack._

 _"Again!" this time, Hermione saw something flash in young Bellatrix's eyes. Anger..._

 _Still crying, the young witch waved her wand violently towards the feather. She did not say a word but the feather started levitating._

 _The man looked at the Bellatrix. He walked towards the door but before he left, he turned around. There was no emotion on his eyes._

 _"You can have dinner now. Go and ask the Elves to give you some bread and water. Nothing more." he left._

 _Bellatrix did not move. However a scream filled of pain left her throat. Pain, anger and hate. She let herself fall to the ground, sating on her knees. The flame of the candles disapeared and the temperature fell._

 _In that moment, Hermione understood what this was. The birth of Bellatrix Lestrange._

 **End of Flashback...**

Hermione left Bellatrix mind with tears in her eyes. So that's why it was easy for Bellatrix to do wandless magic, even without saying the incantation. Because if it wasn't, she would be beaten and starved.

She couldn't believe the hell her Bella had been througth since such a tender age. And that at the hands of her own father. Of course Bellatrix had hide behind the beliefe of pureblood surpremacy! It was the only thing that she could have hold onto at such a young age.

Hermione knew that neither Narcissa Malfoy neither Andromeda Tonks held much love for their older sister, wich meant she probably had no one. And probably things at Hogwarts hadn't been easier, otherwise Bellatrix wouldn't have ended being a Death Eater. And what about her marriege? Did it held dark secrets like this too?

How much more had Bellatrix sufered? What kind of experiences had driven her to insanity? Was there a reason behind her hate towards Sirius? Why did she feel scared of muggles? What about Andy's choice of husband? How had it affected her?

In that moment Hermione saw Bellatrix for the person she really was and not by romours said. Bellatrix Lestrange was a maniac murder, the result of a life full of pain, a person who had lost herslef on the way. A mask for the real pain.

Bellatrix Morgana Black was a strong woman, a woman who had faced terrible things in her life with a head held high, a woman who had never had anyone to relly on, who had faced the harsh world from a young age and alone. Bellatrix Morgana Black was a woman who had grabed the only thing that was allways present in her life. Bellatrix Morgana Black was exacly what Hermione hoped to be one day. Strong, fierce, capable of protecting herself and her beliefes, the smartes witch o her age and the most powerfull in centuries.

Her Bella was exacly what Hermione hoped to protect. Alone, scared, in need of love and a shoulder to cry, a woman who felt lost. A woman that was only now opening up for the first time to someone. A woman who was brave enough to admite her mistakes and flaws, a woman who was only now discovering herself. A woman that diserved not a second, but a first chance at hapinesse. A witch that desperted strange feelings in Hermione, yet pleasants.

Bellatrix was scared. _Is she mad? Was it to much for her? Wait, she is crying! I shouldn't have shown her! I should have warned her at least! How could I have been so selfish?! After all this girl has donne for me... She saw my scars and didn't feel repulsed, she is there when I need the most, she has admited openly that she wants to know me! And what do I do?! I make the girl cry! No, not girl. She is a woman now. A beautifull woman with shinning brown eyes and li- NO! It's wrong! This is not right!_

Slowly, Bellatrix reached out to confort Hermione. She knew those images could be traumatising, and if the other witch needed to talk than she would.

At the same time Hermione reached out to confort Bellatrix. Even if it had been a long time ago, in that night Bellatrix had been in need of someone, and Hermione had to be that someone.

They stayed leaning against each other, an arm wrapped around each other, their hands still together (not that they had notted).

Neither felt like speaking, and Hermione knew better than to push the witch. She was probably in deep thougths about her memories. Even if the dark haired witch's eyes kept darting to her lips. There would be plenty of time to talk about that later. When Bellatrix felt ready.

 _Later! Oh, no! I forgot to tell Bella!_

"Uhm, Bella?" Bellatrix wondered when the brunete had started calling her that.

"Yeah?"

"I inveted Harry and Ginny to come over for dinner."

"You what?!" Bellatrix had had no contact with anyone else assides from Hermione. And a meeting with a Ginger and a the Boy Who Lived didn't seem a good start to her.

"And I was invited by Susan Skeeter, who wants me to call her Susie and who is Rita Skeeter niece to have lunch tomorrow and then she toutched my bum and said Skeeter Senior would go and I don't want to be alone with them so you're coming with me to the lunch."

"WHAT?!"

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone. I hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes. Please let me hear you're thoughts. Tell me if you have any sugestions. Adeus.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Broken Mirror**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I don't make proffit either.

 **Chapter 4**

 _Potter... AND THE WEASLEY?! WHAT HAS GOD AGAINST ME!? Just out of Azkaban a few weeks ago and now this..._ This was a terribe situation for Bellatrix. The dark witched looked at Hermione, searching for some sign that it was all just a prank. But no. It was really hapenning.

She would have to face Potter. She would have to be in a room with Prewet Junior! And she would probably have to stick to Hermione's rule of no hexing at the table... And then there were still the Skeeters. Those horrid things. How she hated Rita! Even in their school years. The woman migh have been older than her, but Bella held no respect to her even then. And could they be called humans? _Whatever, I'll just call them bugs. Bug and Bug Junior... Yeah, that works._

"Bella, before you freak out, just..." Hermione didn't really know how to calm down the other witch.

She had seen Bellatrix eye's changing from surprise, to shock, to disgust and to rage. The brunete knew it was hard for the older witch to socialy interact. And to have not one, but two meetings in less than a day? And with the boy who had killed her ex-Lord? Hermione felt bad for Bella, but if she really wanted to have back her life, than she would have to endure some not so good situations. Starting with these ones.

"Look, I know it's not easy but... Maybe... just maybe you could give it a chance. I mean, it's not like, uhm... it's not going to be that bad ad-" Hermione had grabed Bellatrix's hands between all her ranting.

"I can't." the dark haired witch's voice was barelly above a whisper, her hair covering her face. The dark look around her scared Hermione, not because she was scared of Bella, but because she was scared for her. She was really starting to think that her Bella suffered from Social Ansiety.

"Why?"

"Because..." Bellatrix slowly turned her face to stare at Hermione. "I don't have any clothes!"

Hermione blinked once. Twice. Bellatrix' grin was pure and inocent. How the woman could change her feelings like that she didn't know. However, it made her feel inocent too. Unaware and childlike. Hermione really liked it. And yet, there were moments when Bella was terrifying. _It's just what they say: get yourself a woman that can do both. Wait, did I just-_

Hermione jumped at Bella with a«the pillow that had been resting underneath the woman. The young Gryfindor stradled the older Slytherin and hitted her without mercy. The dark haired witch was so shocked that could barelly react. Asides from dying with laugther.

"You - " a hit "- are - " another hit " - so imature!" Bella wriggled under her capture, laugthing her head of.

"Imature?! Look at you, hiting me with a pillow like a seven years old! Who would say you were a respectable worker of the Ministry?" Bella smirked at Hermione.

"Well, I suppose that if you really need clothes we better go to Diagon Alley then." Hermione was the one smirking now.

She stood up and walked to the stairs, leaving Bellatrix laying on the carpet. Quickly, Bellatrix also stood and run after Hermione. She had no idea how a joke could back fire like this... Yes, it was awfull that she had to be with all those idiots, but a trip to Diagon Alley, where there would be plenty more people, all of them hating her?! That was just suicide! Besides, even if Hermione had given back her wand, Bellatrix was sure that if she used it in public and against someone, even if it was only to protect herself, than she would be thrown back in Azkaban! And that was the last thing she wanted!

The dark haired witch finally caught up with the brunete at the top of the stairs. Hermione seemed to have already decided their plans for the afternoon, but it couldn't hurt to try and make her see some sense.

"Hermione, just think, yes? Do you really find it a good idea to set a Death Eater free in the midle of Diagon Alley in browed day light?" Bellatrix jumped to Hermione's bed, and watch her with cusiosity disapearing behind a door.

"Would you hurt anyone? Atack anyone? Provoke a fight?" the Gryfindor's voice came on the other part of th room.

"Well, no, bu-"

"Then there is nothing to worry about."

"Okay, let me try this diferently." Bellatrix rubbed her eyes in desesperation. "Do you think it is a good idea to let an ex-Death Eater who is hated by EVERYONE go to a place where EVERYONE will be?"

"Of course not. But's why I'll be there. No one will dare to say anything with me around." Hermione apeared again, holding some clothes. "Here, try this ones on."

"Saying is diferent than doing. And you really sound confidant. Besides, I hate shopping!" Bellatrix huffed and stared at her reflexion in Hermione's mirror. "How do I look?"

"Well, you were the one who pointed out that you had no clothes. And you will have to face people eventually." Hermione waved her wand at Bella's robes and they became smaller. "There you have it. A litle too big, but with some high-heels it will be just fine."

Together, they climbed down stairs, Bellatrix still sulking. Hermione didn't know I if it would be better for her to go first or Bella, so grabbed the floo poweder and made room for the other witch in the fireplace. Seconds after some dust (a lot of dust) and flames, they were standing in front of the fireplace in the Leackey Cauldron.

Bellatrix looked around nervously. Everyone was just so busy with their own affairs that they didn't even see her. She wanted so badly to grab her wand, but Hermione was still holding her hand. Not that she minded that, only that it would be more dificult to protect herself like that.

Hermione could feel Bella moving behind her. She could only start imagining the panick inside the other witch. She squized her hand a stared at the other witch's eyes. Bellatrix stared back at her without saying anything and took a deep breath. She gave Hermione a slight nod and they started walking down Diagon Alley.

There was just so many witches and wizards and it was just so crowded and there was just so litle space to move around that it was really easy for the ex-Death Eater to walk around unnoticed. So many things had changed since she had last been there. There were more and diferent stores, and she wanted to go into all of them and inspect every single thing. Of course that wasn't quite possible at the moment, but she knew Hermione loved books, so maybe she could convince her to go to a book store. At least that.

Hermione bumped Bellatrix shoulder when she saw the enthusiasm in her eyes. Only now she remembered this was Bellatrix fisrt trip there in quite a lot of time. Maybe they could go to a book store after? She knew Bellatrix loved books, so maybe she could convince her to stay a litle longer.

The brunete had been staring at the older witch for some time, even if she was trying to be discret. She just couldn't grasp how much Bellatrix had changed, fisicaly and mentaly. Principly because after the breack out of Azkaban in her fifth year, Bella had looked much worse. _Maybe she didn't got any treatment... But I remember Snape saying in one of the Order's meetings that he had been brewing potions to help the Death Eaters that had been locked away recover... Did they forget about her? Ok, now I'm just overthinking it. Probably. Why does everything with Bellatrix has to be so confusing? But she is good company... At least I can keep an intelectual conversation with her. What is kind of ironic, since she is supposed to be insane..._

"You shouldn't stare at people, you know? It's rude." Bellatrix voice was harsh and she wasn't looking at Hermione. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes were looking to what was in front of her.

Bellatrix had seen Hermione staring at her. She knew how she looked. She hated thinking about all those years she had wasted in Azkaban. She felt old and ugly, and she hated it. She knew it was stupid to feel like crying over not being beautifull anymore, but danm, it was hard! She couldn't stare in the mirror, every time she thinks about the way she looks she feels ashamed... She remembers the way she used to be when she was younger. So beautifull and carefree and it makes her want to cry.

"Wha-what?" Hermione looks confused at her warden. Minuts ago Bellatrix had been perfectly normal, maybe nervous yes, but not aggressive. And she didn't have a pained look on her eyes.

"I know I look like shit, ok? You don't have to keep staring at me like that. I know very well what Azkaban can do to a person, okay?" Bellatrix grip on Hermione became harder. The brunetes' eyes opened wide at the woman's words. _Does she really think that?_

"When I first saw the state you were in after three more years in Azkaban... You were... almost death. I thought you would die. I was scared of toutchin because I thought I would breack your bones." Hermione pulled Bellatrix closer and linked their arms. Bellatrix gulped. She knew that whatever she was about to hear would make her feel way better or way worse, so she was listenning atently. Hermine smiled warmly at her."But you didn't. You looked so fragile and yet so strong. I mean, you could barelly breath, there were just so many bruises, broken bones, scars, you had fever, infections, bones that had to be re-grown... But here you are, and that's because you are much stronger than I thought. Than what you probably think. Yes, you are still too thin and pale, and have some bags under your eyes, but you don't look like a skeleton like you used to. You're hair is just has bright and shiny as it used to be and you look more rested than before. You are not insane either. Well, just sometimes. You have some moods swings, but I'm sure you're dealing with a lot right now. It's just that... even if Azkaban left a mark on you, it also made you stronger. And it's not like you can complain, you're the hotest woman I have ever seen."

"I... uhm... you... Thanks." Bellatrix leaned closer to Hermione and smiled softly. _How can it be so easy for me to open up with her?_ "It's just that... I've lost so much to that place... All those years of my life an- wait, you think I'm hot?" Bellatrix sent her a cheeky grin and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up." Hermione punched Bella shoulder again. "I can't say that I know how that feels, but even with scars, I'm sure that with some more rest and proper food, you will look just like you're old self. Younger self? And the years, well... You just gotta enjoy the rest of your life as much as you can, I suppose. And don't look at me with that murderous look on your face, ok?! It's creepy!"

"That's the point, pumpkin."

Bellatrix had to admit: openning up with someone helped her a lot. Maybe it was because she felt she could trust Granger. Deep inside, she was relieved she had taken that out of her chest. And as much as she didn't want to admite, she liked it when Hermione had complimented her. It had never hapenned a lot of times, and it felt good.

But the way she felt around her... it still confused her. Both the way Hermione accepted her and the way she felt prompted to be honest and herself. She knew she would've never shown that memory to anyone. Not even to her sisters. Thinking about them wasn't something Bellatrix wanted to do. She knew she would meet them soon.

The moment they entered the store, the mood changed. Now that there wasn't so many people, it was easy to spot Bellatrix and see who she was. Hermione stood in front of her, to try and kind of hide her, as they walked to the futherst part of Madama Malkin's. It was rather comical, because even if Bellatrix was slightly smaler than Hermione, with high-heels she was a head taller, and seeing the female member of the Golden Trio walking and trying to look intimidating in front of the Death Eater, who had an amused smile, was quite the picture. The women who looked their way and realised who the older witch was were quick to turn away and get as much space as possible between them. There were some loud gasps and one young Lady even ran away, making Bellatrix snicker. The more people saw them, the louder the whispers got and more intense became the hatefull stares.

It started anoying Bellatrix. It was funny at first to see everyone react weirdly but the whispers were getting louder and the stares more intense. She wanted to pull her wand a show all those stupid people their place. Didn't they know better than to stare and point at a member of the Most Ancient and Noble House Black? Probably not, since her generation had destroyed her family reputation. Oh, but she would fix that. She really would.

"Go to the changing rooms. I'll pick something for you." Hermione whispered in Bella's ear, seeing how uncorfotable and angry she was getting.

"No cheerfull colors." she said through greeted teeth as she walked to said place.

Hermine hoped the older witch could control herself. It would be horrible if she went back to Azkaban for this.

The brunete slowly started examinizing the clothes. From what she remembered, Bellatrix had a very personal style. She didn't just wore dresses. No. There was more to it. The dresses she wore seemed to be inspired in the Mediaval time. The problem was that it didn't seem Madame Malkin's sold any of those. Maybe she could try to mix some things to get the same effect.

The shoes were easy. Two pares of black boots. One in Dragon skin, the other in normal leather, but with some Goblin Steel here and there.

She also picked up a green normal dress and thought that it couldn't do any harm to just show it to Bella. There were no corsets, so she just thought that they later could try to get them in some other way. She was going to ask Draco to ask Narcissa to send her Bellatrix' old clothes anyway.

She picked up another black dress, this one a litle more like the ones she remembered Narcissa using. Maybe with a belt it would look more apealing to the dark witch.

"Dear, is everything alright?" someone had gently grabed her elbow.

"Ah... Ye-yes. Why?" the woman in front of her seemed to be about Bellatrix age. A severe face and a disdainfull look were the first things Hermione would say about the woman if she had to describe her.

"I have read in the papers that they had let that... insane freack free again. I knew she had a care taker, but I know she can be a lot of trouble." The woman was still looking in disdain at the changingrooms. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Angeline Parkinson, née Rosier. I'm one of Bellatrix most distant cousins, from her mother side. I hope she is not hurting you. I will gladly support you if you would like to send her back to Azkaban. It's where she belongs and nobody would judge you.

Hermione didn't like this woman. And not just because she was very pobably Pansy's mother. It was obvious she had no idea how Bellatrix really was. But again, did anyone?

"I'm quite fine, thank you. Lady Black is a marvelous company and I'm happy to be able to learn from such a powerfull and bright witch." with that, Hermione turned her back to the woman and left her there.

People seemed to forget that Bellatrix also had some qualities. If she could make them see that she wasn't a monster, then they would accepted her more easily. Of course, not everyone would see past the insane Death Eater fassade. But again, was it really just that? It seemed like sometimes Bellatrix Black really was insane, and others she was completely normal. Hermione had thought about that for quite a lot of time, but it seemed like something was escaping her. Did the other witch have multiple personalities? It was common to devolope more than one when constantly faced with an harsh environment. And from the memory Bella had shown her, her childhood had not been anything near normal.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" Hermione handed Bella the clothes she had picked. "I'm not sure f you'll like them, but I did the best I could."

"Thanks." Bellatrix closed the curtain. It was easier to use magic to dress herself, but she didn't want to risk, in case the Ministry had placed any traps on her wand. While it might work in Hermione's house, she didn't know what would happen in the outside. "I've seen that look on your face before. It means you're trying to understand something that bothers you or that you're upset with something because it didn't go acord to plan. What? You receive a lot of owls from the Ministry."

"Just promess you won't kill anyone if I tell you." Bellatrix noded to Hermione's reflexion in the mirror as the other witch examined the dress in more detail. Hermione took a deap breath."Someone called Angelina Parkinson came to me and basicly told me that I should send you back to Azkaban."

Bellatrix all body became stiff. _Angelina Parkinson... Long time no see. I should've know I would meet her eventually, but so soon... It doesn't make sense. Is this really just a coincidence or... But she had no way to know I would be here today. I myself didn't know it minuts ago..._

"Bella, who is she? She said she was your cousin bu-"

"She is. My cousin I mean. We didn't really like each other, so I suppose it's normal she would say that. But still..."

"It's not normal, is it? That we meet her on your first day in Diagon Alley. Do you think..."

"Later."

Hermione was about to say that Bellatrix had no need to speak like that with her when she saw where the other witch was looking at. Pretending to be examining a bright yeallow scarf, Mrs Parkinson was clearly spying on them. _Why is she so interested in Bellatrix? And why does Bellatrix have so many enemies?!_

It took only ten minuts for Bellatrix to try and choose what she wanted to buy. She even managed to coach the younger woman to buy something for herself. Of course it had been nothing like the older witch's purchases, but she had to admit: that blue dress really suited Hermione. Maybe the colour was a litle to bright, but it was not that bad.

The brunete paid for the items, since they had yet to go to Gringots to get Bellatrix' count cleared. Something the olde witch seemed very happy about.

As they were getting out of the store, Bellatrix bumped her shoulder with Parkinson, who fell down on her backside. She had heard the all conversation, and it warmed her heart that Hermione had protected her.

"Argh, look out yo- Oh, Bella dear! It's so good to finally see you free again! I see your maners haven't changed. But Azkaban would do that to a person."

Everyone had stoped to listen the conversation. The woman was picking on Bella pretty obviously, wich was completely stupid. Bellatrix face showed no emotions and her presence was imponent, arrogant, like she had been born in royalty and was above everyone around her. The perfcet pureblood. Hermione tugged on her sleeve to try and coach her to get out of the store before she did something she would regret.

"I must admit, you look so much better. Almost normal again." the woman went on and on. Hermione knew she was just trying to anger Bella, but it seemed like it wasn't working.

"Our Lord would surelly be very pleased with you. Getting close with one of Harry Potter's friends and to kill him. I'm sure he would be prou-"

"Our?"

Bellatrix tilted her head to the side, and wicked and haunted smirk on her face. The older woman's eyes opened wide when she realised her mistake. Now, instead of having all the attention and hate directed at Bellatrix, she was the one being whispered about. And the dark haired witch had donne nothing yet, only said one word.

Happy with the outcome of the woman's rambling, Bellatrix marched out the door, with Hermione at her side. She knew Bellatrix was clever, but this was an all diferent level. She hadn't donne a thing and still managed to win an argument! It was so diferent from her usual company, who let their emotions get on their way. Besides, this was the first time Hermione had had the chance to see the real Bellatrix Black in public. And to be honest, she represented the perfect pureblood woman.

They lazilly walked back to Diagon Alley. Since they both wanted to go to a bookstore, they decided the best would be to just go to the closest one. It wasn't very big, and not many people went there, wich was good, because after the encounter, the only thing they needed was somebody else to antagonize them. Also, Hermione had heard from Professor McGonnagal that she could find there some rare books, with much more advanced magic than what she would find in any other place. None of them spoke about the fact that they still had their arms linked when they enetred the store.

"Finally! Home!" Bella jumped to the sofa, sprawlling like a cat.

"You do realize we still have to cook dinner, right?"

"Do you allways have to spoil my hapinness?" Bella turned around to see Hermione carrying some of the bags from their shop.

"It's not hapinness, it's laziness. Now come on and help me."

Bella got to her feet and started levitating the bags to the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes at the way Bellatrix beamed at using magic. _Well, I can't complain, I probably do the same. Besides, she has the rights to do so, after so long without it. Still can't believe they let me not put any charms on her wand..._

"So, how you're felling about the dinner?" Hermione helped Bella placing the food on the counter.

"What about chinese?"

"Bella, you know what I mean."

"What do you want me to say?" Bella leaned against the counter, her eyes resting on Hermione who was still working. "I'm not happy, but I suppose I can't help it. Besides, after my dear cousin, a dinner with an almost teenage boy will be a piece of cake."

"If you say so. Just try not to kill him."

"Fine. But I can't promesse anything about the Weasley." Hermione sitcked a finger between her ribbs, almost making her break the botles of wine in her hands. "Hey, look out. I payed a lot for this."

"No you didn't, I did! And don't atack her. Please?"

"Only if they provocke me. And don't be so sure about that, love."

"Wait, you paid for this? Why?" Hermione gave a knife for Bella to shop the legumes. "Don't stab anyone. And we have to change those bandages later."

"Well, what can I say? I can't let you do everything. That's the least I can do." Bella shoped a carrot a litle to agressivly. "And again, no promesses."

"Thank you. You didn't have to."

"There's a lot of things you didn't have to do but you did."

"I'm happy I did them." Hermione elbowed Bella playfully.

"Of course you are. I'm a wonderfull company."

"Yeah, yeah. Go change clothes that I'll finish this."

"If you say so."

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update and for the chapter being smaller than usual. It's kind of a filler and a lighter chapter too, put it has important things to the development of the story. Also, I'm trying to make them less saturated with information. I'm not sure what you think of it, so tell me if the ones I'm writing are fine of if you'd rather have more chapter with less information and some more fillers or less chapters but each one with more information (take note that they will haave the same size). By the way, do tell what you prefer: longer chapters of short chapters? I won't allways be able to make them have the same length, as is the case of this one, but I will try to comply with what you think is easier to read. Because sometimes it doesn't make sense to cut the story in some parts. In this case I thought it would be better because next chapter will be veeeery exciting! Just wai! And thanking you for the wonderfull reviwes. Tell about anything that you would like to see on the story and your opinion. And do not get stressed if it takes a long time until I update. I allways will. But I have a lot of fanfictions, so it's rather hard. Adeus.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Broken Mirror**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I don't make proffit either.

 **Chapter 5**

"Hey 'Mione. How's everything going?"

"Just fine. C'mon, dinner's almost ready."

Hermione let openned the door wider for her friends to enter. Ginny kissed her cheek walking to the couch and turning on the Tv. Harry gave her a hug and extended a bag.

"We bought some cake. Though you might like it."

"Oh, Harry. You didn't have to. But thank you, really." Harry went to sit with Ginny on the couch and Hermione placed the cakes on the kitchen table.

"I'm very happy you invited us. It's been a while since we've all been together." Ginny said once Hermione sat in the armchair facing them.

"I know, but with everything that has been going on I didn't have a lot of free time." Hermione handed each of them a glass of the wine Bella had bought.

"I can only imagine. When Harry told me who you had picked up... Has she hurt you yet?" Hermione looked deep inside Ginny's eyes.

The truth was that the woman hadn't. Actually, she had been nothing short on polite and nice. But Hermione wondered what would've hapenned if Voldemort had won and she was the one in Bella's positions. What would the older wich do? It was a terrifying thought. Had being being too weak the reason why Bellatrix didn't hurt her? And why did Ginny seemed so sure Bellatrix would hurt her?

"Of course not. She is not... she is very diferent from what you think." Hermione didn't know how to tell the ginger woman that it bothered her that she thought from the beginning that Bellatrix would hurt her.

"Hermione, I know you have spent a lot of time with her and all, but... you can't forget who she is." Harry scratched his hair trying to find better words. "I mean, it's good that you are capable of giving her a second chance, but some people just..."

"Some people what, Harry?" Hermione knew they were only worried about her safety, but she needed to protect Bella. "Can't change? Don't deseve it?" She looked between the two. Harry seemed a litle unconfortable and Ginny was staring with a puzzled look. "It's just been a few weeks and there is so much to her... It's not like she needs to change it's jus-" _complicated..._ "Look, I know you're just worried, but give her a chance. If not for her, for me."

"I suppose I could do that." Harry sighted

"Yeah, but what do you mean she doesn't need to change?! Did she hit you in the head?" Ginny was speaking louder. If she could not convince her own friends, how would she convince the rest of the wizarding world?.

"I can ensure you, Weasley, that I did not do such thing."

Standing in the doorway from the stairs was Bellatrix Black. And in Hermione's opinion, she looked stunning.

She had picked one of the dresses they had bought that afternoon. A blue one with no sleeves, showing her perfect cleavage (Hermione's opinion). Her silver nekclace with a craw skull hang from her neck, a black belt with also silver embroidery complememting the outfit. Dragon skin boots were the perfect match, and her dark curls were pinned in a ponytail, only some of them free and hiding her face partialy. It was also the first time Hermione saw her with make up after Azkaban. _Turns out our talk had some effect..._

"Lestrange." Harry imideatly stood up. Knowing how much Bellatrix hated to be called that, she elbowed her friend. "I mean... Miss Black." He looked back at Hermione, who gave a pleased and thankful nod.

Bellatrix walked up to them, swaying her hips. She wasn't doing it on purpose, Hermione had seen her doing it plenty of times when she had been only in pants and t-shirt. But the brunete couldn't stop from thinking how hot she was.

"Mr. Potter."

The silence was heavy, no one knowing exacly what to say. Ginny just stood back, staring intently at Bellatrix. Hermione was trying to come up with an idea for something to do while Bellatrix and Harry were looking at each other, Harry with a barely hiden hate and Bella smirking.

Sudendly, a biping sound came from the kitchen, saving them all.

"Dinner's ready! You go and sit down that I'll take care of everything."

Harry and Ginny followed Hermione to the kitchen entrance before walking some more and entering another door. A beautifull table was on display, with silver forks and knifes.

Bellatrix went with Hermione to the kitchen. Before Hermione could go into the oven and burn herself (like Bella had seen her do many times), Bellatrix waved her hand and the stew came magicly floating.

"Are you ok? Things seemed a litle tense back there..."

"A litle tense? Good way to describe it, Granger." seeing her sterned look (and a litle hurt at being called Granger), Bellatrix let out a breath and spoke more softly. "It's fine. Just try to enjoy the night. It's not like you had many chances to catch up with your friends with me here so. And I suppose that if it is just for one night... things will be fine."

"Thank you for understanding. And please... try to stay calm if things get a litle off hands, ok?"

"I'll try."

Dinner started quite awkwardly. Hermione asked Harry about how things were going on with is Auror job, if Ginny was going to have any game soon... They even talked a litle about Draco.

"He sais he's thinking too leave his job for sure. He just doesn't know how to tell Lucius." Harry explained.

"Lucius will understand. He loves Draco." Hermione placed her fork down.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Lucius's really proud of him for working in the Ministry." Ginny said, her frowning.

Bellatrix heard the conversation silently. Talking about her familly was hard. Still, she missed Narcissa. She was one of her baby sisters, and that would never change, no matter what hapenned.

The truth was that against all odds, all went quite well until they reached desseart.

Bellatrix had not spoken much. She only answered with 'yes' or 'no' to Harry questions. Hermione saw how it anoyed her friends, probably because they thought she was doing it because she saw herself as superior or to irritate them. However, the young witch knew Bellatrix was trying not to say anything hurtfull or cause trouble.

"You know Hermione, Ron has been talking a lot about you." that name caught both Hermione's and Bella's attention.

"What would he want?" Bellatrix words were not meant to be arsh, Hermione knew better, but it was obvious Harry and Ginny were defensive.

"Well, he is one of her best friends." Harry placed his fork down. "And we have known each other since we were eleven."

"Maybe..." Bellatrix stoped. She wanted to wipe that smug look out of Potter's face, but she didn't want to hurt Hermione. She closed her mouth and leaned back, expressionless.

"I told her, Harry." Hermione looked at Bella, knowing exacly what she was thinking. The brunnete was very happy that her witch was taking in consideration what she asked.

"You... what?"

"I told her about what hapenned between me and Ron. That's why she asked what he would want."

Harry and Ginny looked stupidly at her, and then at each other, obviously not understandin how she could trust an ex-Death-Eater with such a delicate information.

"Wh-why?" Ginny leaned over the table, to look better at Hermione.

"We're leaving in the same house. It was bound to happen for us to talk." Bellatrix felt a litle ofended at the ginger's question. Why wouldn't Hermione confide in her?

"It doesn't explain why she would want to talk to a Dea-"

"HARRY!" at the same time Hermione screamed, she placed a hand on Bella's knee to keep her from reaching for her wand. It seemed to work, because the witch's shoulders slacked a litle, but she was still weary. "There is no need, for that."

"Hermione..."

"No!" Hermione felt like she was the only one trying to stop a catastrofy from hapenning. "We are all civilizied people." Hermione thought she heard Ginny say something, but she prefered to ignore it. "And if you really want to know, it was an accident."

Hermione looked at Bella, who nodded, giving her consentiment to tell the story.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Hermione sat on her bed, knees up her chest, thinking. Bellatrix was downstairs, sleeping on the couch. The woman was finally starting not to have nightmares, and the brunete wouldn't cut short her much needed sleep._

 _Looking out the window, Hermione felt misarebly._

 _She had decided to clean some boxes that were on her dressing room. The first one had somethings of her childhood, like a photografy of her Grandma or her litle teddy bear. She knew where her parents were, and often went to Australia to watch them, but there was no way to bring their memories back. At least they were safe._

 _That hurt her, but not as much as the next box. It was full of stuff from her years at Hogwarts. There was an old pair of socks that Lavander Brown had given her for her birthday. Letter from her parents. A Gryfindor tie. Litle pieces of parchements with her best essays. A list of spells she had wanted to learn._

 _But the thing that bothered her the most was the picture of she, Ron and Harry. They were so carefree then, so happy oblivious to what would happen in the next years... And the image of Ron brought many painful memories._

 _The night he had broken up with her... They had been fighting for some time, so Hermione had decided to prepare a speacial dinner. He was supposed to arrive at eight and a half, like allways, but that night he didn't._

 _The time started passing and at ten Hermione placed the food in the fridge. At twelve, she heard the lock on the door turn._

 _She had fallen assleep on the couch. Even before seeing him, Hermione smelled him. He recked of alcohol and something else... a women's perfume? It was obvious he was drunk. He had tried to kiss her, but Hermione refused. That made him get mad and in an instant, they were already fighting again._

 _She had only wanted to talk to him, but Ron had thrown to her face a lot of hurtful things. And to call her a Mudblood... That was one of the worsts, because he had been her friend and she remembered how he protected her from that kind of discrimination._

 _Tears had started to fall from her eyes. It was painful to remember and even worst to forget. She hated it. The way he had treated her, the way their friendship was probably ruined._

 _Downstairs Bellatrix had woken up with pain in her back from the couch. Still feeling sleepy enough, she grabed the blanket and decided to go to her own bed._

 _However, when she was going in the room, she heard a sobbing noise. The only other person in the house was Hermione, so if Bella wasn't crying, it had to be her._

 _Bellatrix openned the door slowly and froze with what she saw. Hermione Granger, the strong woman who had held her, was a sobbing reck. Hands covering her eyes, shoulders shacking..._

 _Carefully, Bellatrix walked to the bed and sat down. She wasn't sure what to do. When it had been her, Hermione had hugged her and told her it would be alright, and she had liked it. But should she do the same? Would Hermione feel like she was prying in her privacy?_

 _Hermione looked up to her, teared eyes. They were red and puffy, and Bellatrix decided that she defeneatly ought to hug the woman. She cleaned her face gently and without a word. Wipping the tears with her fingers, she kissed Hermione's nose and placed the girls head on her shoulder. Imideatly, the brunete's arms incircled her waist, garbbing her with need. Bellatrix did the same, trying to be conforting._

 _Hermione sniffed once, twice, before she started to cry harder than before. Bellatrix arms were gentle and perfect around her, and she felt safe. The look in the older woman's eyes told her that she could trust Bellatrix, and that she didn't pity her._

 _And trust she did. Hermione told Bellatrix all of it. The dark witch held her during the story and after, giving her support. It was obvious the girl needed that out of her chest, and Bellatrix knew how it was to keep everything inside. If it became to much, it was bound to explode._

 _Hermione liked that Bellatrix took care of her that night. Bella didn't leave her bed, and made dinner come up by magic. Bellatrix never said a word, until Hermione was feeling better._

 _"It's okay, you know? To feel hurt, I mean. Everybody does, and even if you're strong, you have moments when you need to be weak." Bellatrix hold on Hermione tightened._

 _"Thank you for hearing." Hermione snugled closer to Bella, and they fell assleep like that. "It's just that... it's not the first time he sais something hurtfull or leaves."_

 _"I can't say I know how that feels." Bellatrix shin rested on top Hermione's head. "But sometimes is easier to let go. And you still have a lot of other people that love you, right?"_

 _"Absolutly. I'm just being stupid..." Hermione made to stand but Bella hugged er tighter._

 _"Don't. It's not stupid to feel hurt or sad. Botling up is stupid. If you see it for what it is, sooner you'll get a solution. Or used to."_

 _"You're incredible, you know?" Hermione looked up into Bella's eyes, her ones shining. "You didn't have to confort me, and here you are..."_

 _"Is the least I could do." Bellatrix kept petting her hair. "And life has of this things, but it's not the end of the world."_

 _"No, it's not. It really is not."_

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

Ginny and Harry listened in silence to the all story. Harry had known Hermione was upset about Ron leaving, just not this upset.

Why had she confided in a murderer and torturer and not her friends? How had she gotten so close to Bellatrix? Harry was almost sure that was a plot from the dark witch. Who would imagine the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange, muggle killer and torturer, would cuddle a muggleborn? If it wasn't a trap, than he had no idea what it was.

Ginny was just surprised. Hermione trusted more Bellatrix than her to tell her all about that... Why? She had tortured her, it made no sense...

Hermione was feeling quite nervous, even with Bella holding her hand. Having Bellatrix confort had been... unexpected, but not unpleasant. The ex-Death Eater body was warmer than she thought it would.

"Hermione? Can we speak in... private?" Harry looked pointedly at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix squized Hermione's hand before letting go, mentioning it was alright.

The three Gryfindors stood and went to the kitchen leaving Bella who was eating Hermione's slice of cake.

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?" Harry rested against the counter, brow forrowing, looking deeply upset.

"I don't know... At first I didn't want to talk about it, and then I didn't know how to bring it up..." Hermione cast her eyes down.

"We're your friends, we would've understood." Ginny didn't move from where she was. "But why her?"

"I told, it was an accident. She just found me like that an-"

"And you could've shooed her away. Tell her to leave you alone!" Harry took a step forward. "This could all be a trick, have you thought of that? She could be trying to get to you so you give her her wand and then... ZASHS! She kills you!"

"Bellatrix would never do that!" Hermione thought better not to mention Bellatrix already had her wand.

"She is a murderer! A Death Eater, for god's sake Hermione!" Ginny looked at her upset her friend wasn't understanding. "She will most likely kill you, or try, and what do you do? You go and tell her all about your love life!"

"She won't! You don't know her, I-"

"Do you?!" Harry was almost screaming.

"Yes! At least I'm starting to!" Hermione couldn't belive she was having this discussion. "And I didn't say anything about Ron because we are all his friends, and you're his sister. Whatever you said would be biased. Bellatrix barelly knows him."

"And that's reason enough!?" Harry grabed her shoulders, desesperated. "You're not being careful. One of this days she'll get her wand an-"

"Stop talking about her wand! She already has it! From the first day she has it and she never atempted on my life!" Hermione shrugged, freeing herself from his hands. "I know you're just worried, but I've been living with her for weeks now... I know her better than you do, so you must trust me when I say something about her."

"You... gave her her wand...?" Ginny was surprised with her friend. The Hermione she knew whould've been smarter than to give a Death Eater a wand.

"Yes. She's a witch." The way Hermione said that, as if explained everything, made Harry realised he would have to do something else.

"Okay." Hary sighted. "She is in your care, you know her better, you choose what to do."

"Really?" Hermione was surprised of how easily Harry had given up.

"Yes." he lifted his head with that look that said nothing would stop him. "But if you insist in being imprudent, than I'll stay here with you"  
"Pardon me? You what?!"

"I'm going to stay here with you and her. To make sure she doesn't hurt you."

"Harry, that doesn't make any sense! You and Ginny are engaged, you can't be thin-"

"I agree with him, Hermione." Ginny looked at her bushy haired friend. "It's safer if he stays."

Hermione was at loss of words. If Harry came live with her things would become even harder for Bella. But if Harry could see Bella for who she really was, than he could convince the rest of the Wizarding World.

In the end, Hermione ended up accepting her fate and escorted her friends out with a promisse from Harry to come the following day.

She found Bellatrix still sitting in at the table. The dark witch listened in silence. She was thinking, Hermione could see. When she finished the story, Hermione waited for Bella to say something, but the dark witch didn't.

"Are you... mad at me?" they were sitting across the table, and Hermione really expected not to have ruined everything.

"At you? No. Maybe at Potter, but he is only worried. It means he is really your friend, at least." Bellatrix crossed her arms, looking deep in thought.

"So, what do you want to do?" Hermione said, trying to change topic.

"Let's grab something to read and sit in the living room, okay?"

And so they did. After cleaning the table and doing the dishes, they sat each with a mug of hot chocolate in the couch near the fireplace. Bellatrix was reading a fiction Hermione had recommended her, while the younger witch read about the history of Goblins. They were siting on the couch, Bellatrix leaning against the arm and Hermione leaning against her.

"They left early, didn't they?"

"Yes." Hermione turned the page. "I wish things hadn't turn out like this."

"It will be strange to have him here. Does he have a job?"

"Yeah, he's an auror." Bellatrix made a face of distate and Hermione leaned more against the witch. "And he has Ginny, so he won't be here as much as you think."

"Hum."

"Hum?"

"Hum."

Hermione looked at Bella, who was looking at the book without reading.

"A galeon for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking... will you have Skeeter live here too?"

"God no!" Hermione giggled. "Why on Earth would I do that?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one hosting two people, not me! In a few months, your home will be crowded!"

Hermione laugth and wondered how the older witch did it. Bellatrix was smilling, even when things were looking worst than before. She really was a strong woman. Was it really today that she had tried to comit suicide? _Mood swings... right._

Next day arrived with heavy rain hitting the windows. Hermione rose later than usual, since today she didn't have to go to the Ministry. She crept into Bellatrix's room and woke her up.

None of them talked about what had hapenned yesterday. They had more to think about.

After they were finally ready, Hermione showed Bella the card of the restaurante they would be going to. The witch's eyes went wide for a moment, and then back to normal.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I saw that, Bella. Are you having second thoughts about coming? I know I said I wanted you there, but if you'd rather stay home I won't force you."

"I know. But have you ever been to this place, Hermione?" Bella held the card in one hand.

"Well, no bu-"

"I used to go there with my parents. It's quite... expensive. And known for being the meeting place of high born people."

"Well, I guess that at least I'll be able to see some royalty." Hermione was really not seeing the point of all the fuss.

"Hermione, all high born people are..." Bella looked away, scared she might hurt Hermione.

"Are what?" the brunete montioned for the fireplace. "We need to go, otherwise we'll be late."

"Purebloods, Hermione. They're all purebloods."

"What? Oh, you think I can't go jus-" Hermione knew Bellatrix had prejudices, she had just forgoten about it. Maybe that was why it stinged.

"That's not it, you idiot." Bellatrix waved the card in front of her. "You're forgeting Skeeter was the one who planned this, and I don't like the woman." Bellatrix sighted and took Hermione's hand. "Just be carefull with what you say, yeah?"

Hermione nodded, a litle startled. Bringing Bella with her was really a good idea.

They stepped in the fire, and soon they were travelling to the restaurante.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone! I know it has been a really long time, but here it is, a new update! Sorry for the mistakes... I hope you like it, and if you have any sugestions please tell me. I'm going to start writing another Bellamione fanfic, and if you have any pairings you would like to see, I open to ideas. Adeus.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Broken Mirror**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I don't make proffit either.

 **Chapter 6**

Bella and Hermione sat quietly at the table, waiting. The Skeeters had certainly tried to impresse her. The space was beautifully decorated with flowers, large windows iluminating the dark wood tables.

One of the waitresses had placed what seemed to be a small barrier so that no one could hear what was being said inside. That unsetled Hermione, since there would be no witenness to refute whatever Rita wrote. Well, asides from Bella. And lest be honest, if she confronted them there would be blood.

The dark witch was sitting quietly next to her, playing distractly with her glass. It was good to have her there, but whatever Rita said would influence her chances of freedom a lot. Hermione had the discintc sentation that Bella knew that.

"Nervous?" Bellatrix looked up.

"Not really. Just curious about this new Skeeter." Hermione smiled hearing this. "Did she really toutched your ass?"

"Bella! I wouldn't invent something like that,you should know." Hermion blushed furiously, thankfull no one could hear Bellas question. "And I would apreciate if you didn't tell that to anyone."

"Aw... Don't worry, I won't let her do that again." Bella laugthed as Hermione cheeks grew a darker shade of red. "Mhmm... you look good in red." Bellatrix smiled as Hermione covered her face with her hands.

"Bella, please. Promess me you won't say anything like that in front of them."

"Relax, I'm just teasing you."

"I can see that."

Right as Hermione finished saying that two figures apeared in front of them. Hermione imideatly stood up, way more nervous now. Bellatrix on the other hand didn't move. They hadn't spoted her yet,and she had no intentions of intrudocing herself. She wanted to know how Skeeter junior acted around Hermione without the fear factor.

"Hermione! Oh, I'm so happy you could make it!" Susan engulfed her in a hug. "You already know my aunt." Rita took a step forward, a sweet and fake smile on her face.

"I was very pleased when my niece told me you had accepted our invite." the blond woman shook Hermione's hand vigorously. "You must tell us all about your expirience in the program. With who did you leave Bellatrix, if I may ask? She is quite dangerous, from what I remember."

"Actually, we talked and decided that it would be fine for her to come with me." Hermione step asside, letting the two witches see Bellatrix.

Rita gasped taking a step back, her face loosing color fast, almost loosing balance. Susan only frowned. She was not nearly as scared as she should be in Hermione's opinion. That's when it hit her. Susan had only heard stories, never seen Bella magic with her own eyes. And she probably thought Bellatrix was to weak to fight. _Oh dear, I can't leave these two alonne..._

"Well, hello to you too, Rita. It's been a while since I last saw you." Bella's voice was pleasant enough, but her eyes were cold and her face emotionless.

"Oh, hello Madame Lestrange. Ye-yes, in fact it has been quite some time." Rita giggled nervously, obviously unsetled with the other witch's behaviour. She tugged nervously at her niece skirt, telling her to sit down.

Susan did, almost reluctant. The table was circular, but as soon as they had arrived Bellatrix had rearenge the chairs so that the Skeeters were far away enough from them. So the Susan had to setle for a place in front of Hermione.

The waitress brought them the menu. Hermione knew it was an expensive restaurant, but the fact that there was no price indicated scared her a litle. She was half away through to just order water and claim that she wasn't feeling well, when she heard a voice in her head.

 _Don't worry about the price. I'll pay for it. We did go to Gringots yesterday for a reason, right? Just focus on the Skeeters. They're to sneaky for their own good._

Hermione looked startled to the side. Bella was not supposed to use wandless or wordless magic, much less legilimencies. She was still recovering. If she kept doing this she would get tired very quickly, and in front of the Skeeters none the less.

 _Thank you, Bella. But please, do try not to use too much magic, yes?_

Hermione saw Bella's smirking behind the menu, and was sure she heard her. Sudendly, something toutched her foot under the table. She almost screamed, before looking up to see Susan smilling seductivly at her.

"So, Miss Granger, I would like to make you some questions, if that's possible." the waiter came and took their orders. Bella eyed Rita septically.

"Su-sure." it was dificult to think with a foot running up and down her leg.

"So, why did you decide to join the program?"

"I felt like I wasn't contributing much to my Departement anymore, and when the program apeared, I thought it would be a good idea." it wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the all true.

"And why did you choose Miss Lestrange to be your subject?" Hermione knew this question was coming. She could see from the corner of her eye that Bella was paying more attention now.

"Albus Dumbledoor allways said that everyone desearves a second chance." she saw the dark haired witch smiling.

 _You could've been a great Slytherine._

 _Bella, stop it._

"Even someone who tortured and killed? Weren't you tortured by Madame Lestrange, too?" the stupid feather was writing furiously. Hermione fought the hurge to take a deep breath.

"Before you continue with your non called for questions, I would just like to say that I have divorced my husband. So you would do good not to call me Lestrange again, Skeeter."

Hermione looked at Bellatrix, thanking her. The dark witch had felt she was getting nervous, and decided to interrupt.

"Oh, I apologiese. It was not my intention to insult you." Rita turn to Bella, smiling."But since you're here, why don't you answer some questions? How do you feel about having a muggleborn as your supervisor?"

Hermione paled. They had not gotten to that matter yet. They had not discussed pureblood supremassim or anything like thatsince that first time and they couldn't finish because Bella almost died with a coughing fit... It was a trap from Skeeter. Whatever Bellatrix said would make her look bad, Hermione was sure of it.

"The fact that you only see Miss Granger as a muggleborn saies a lot. I'm happy someone was finally able to face me without fear. Muggleborn or not, Hermione Jean Granger is a rational being that doesn't judges without proof. I saw that the first I saw her and in the little time I have spent in her company I was able to confirm that."

Hermione was stunned. Bellatrix hadn't only avoided the question without revieling anything to personal, she had actually complemented her. She felt herself blush, forgetting who was sitting across from her. Susan had been dangerously quite.

"Very well. Your answer is quite surprising. How do you feel about not having a wand? The only other time when you didn't have one was when you were in Azkaban."  
Bellatrix looked at Hermione. She didn't know if she should tell Skeeter that she actually had her wand.

"In fact, Miss Black already has her wand." hearing this, Skeeter eyes widened. "I thought that it was only fair to give it back. After all, Bellatrix is a witch."

"I- I see..." Rita smiled weakly. "What do you have to say about your recovery from Azkaban."  
"I allways was of the opinion that Azkaban has no condiotion at all. It is down right cruel the way prisioners live. It's a miracle that after so long in there Bellatrix was able of recovering."  
"So you're saying that Miss Black has made a full recovery? Does that means your project will start soon." Bellatrix greeted her teeth, and Hermione grabed her hand under the table trying to sooth her.

"As you know, Bellatrix is an extremely powerfull witch. We prefer not to take any risks, so we won't start until January."

"If Bellatrix is such a powefull witch, she must feel very depressed. Having wasted so many years of her life for nothing. She could've been great in our society."

Hermione gaped at Susan. Did she have no sense of self preservation? Provoking Bella like would make things way worst. They had discussed how Bellatrix felt about that, and she did felt depressed.

"Shut up." Hermione looked surprised at Bella. Her voice was way colder now, her face having dificult hiding her anger. "Don't you ever say that what I did was for nothing."

"Well, then what did you did it for?" Susan crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you have to do we that?" Rita and Hermione were both growing scared.

"The people have the right to know!"

"No they don't. I don't have to tell anything about my personal life to anyone." Hermione was amazed at how well Bellatrix was managing the situation.

Before anything else could be said, the waiter brought their order. Without glancing up, Bellatrix started eating. Hermione followed her example, hoping the other two wouldn't dare to say anything insensible again. Or that would get them killed.

No one said anything until the plates had been cleared. Rita was very pale, squirming in her sit. Hermine was sure she wouldn't publish anything terrible about them for fear of Bellatrix. At least until she remembered that the other witch couldn't atack her without going to Azkaban.

Hermione didn't want to be there. She wanted to get home quickly. But it would be rude to leave. Maybe she should lie, tell them tha-

"If you have no more questions, we will be heading back home." _That works too._

Rita only nodded and stood up, offering a hand for Bellatrix to shake. Bella looked at it and left, probably heading to the fireplaces. Embaressed, Rita looked at Hermione and extended the same hand to her. Sighting, Hermione shaked it. _One fo us has to be civil._

She could see Susan was about to say something, so she too left. Hermione found Bellatrix near the fireplaces as she had predicted. The older witch grabed her by the waist and soon they were engulfed in green flames.

Arriving home, Hermione realised how close she was to Bella. Her face was pressed against her shoulder, her hand resting on her clevage. Blushing, she separated herself from the woman.

She was expecting Bellatrix to say something, to get angry, but she only sat on the couch looking at her hands. She seemed... lost. One of those moments when she really wasn't there.

Not knowing what to do for sure but not wanting to leave Bellatrix alone, Hermione sat next to her. She snugled closer. The other witche's eyes were looking without seeing, but they were... Changing? Darker, bigger? What now? Did she wait or... Bellatrix could take hours to come back-

"Sorry I ruined your interview."

Hermione looked up, surprised to see Bellatrix recovered so soon. She didn't look up, though. But she did seem to have come back to normal.

"You didn't ruin it. I'm happy things turned out the way it did." Hermione kissed her cheek. Still, the dark haired wicth didn't look up.

"I don't like that Susan. Something tells me they didn't only want to ask questions."

"They were just trying to provoke yo-"  
"That's not what I'm saying. It's just that... The restaurant it self, the questions. I know Skeeter, she isn't that reckless."

"Whatever it is, we will know it in time." Hermione placed an arm around Bellatrix waist. The older woman finally managed to smile weakly. "Let's not think about that. What do you feel like doing? We could watch a movie."

"Not a bad idea, but I really want to try out my magic." Hermione eyed her suspiciously. "After all, I'm an extremely powerfull witch, right?"

"Really? Never thought you would use my own words against me."

"Oh, but why? I feel flatered. Means I can still surprise you." Bellatrix sneaked an arm around her shoulders.

"Tell me something new." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what do you want to do with your magic'?"

"I don't know. I've already caught up with all the new stuff. Maybe we could try something together."  
"Like what?" that had caught Hermione's attention.

"Ever thought about becoming an Animagus?" Bellatrix smirk grew wider when Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Would you really teatch me?! I saw in your medical filles that you were one, but it didn't say what you were exacly."

"Wait and see. And if you really want to learn, we better go somewhere else. Don't want to breack anything, do we?" Bellatrix stood up, and ofered her arm to Hermione.

"But we just arrived..." Hermione pouted, not wanting to leave home.

"It doesn't have to be today if you're tired." Bellatrix smiled, and then scooped Hermione up in her arms. The brunete yelp in surprise. "We can allways laze around."

"But I want to know what is your Animagus form!" Hermione hugged Bella's neck as they headed upstairs.

"You seem to want a lot of things. Just relax. You'll know in time."

Hermione humed hapilly at how good she felt around Bella. It was as if she could be her really real self. Not that with her friends she couldn't. But Bellatrix seemed to understand how she felt. With her, Hermione wasn't required to know everything. She could make questions, say 'I don't know' without being judge. If she said she didn't felt like reading there were no coments of 'Are you sure you're not feeling sick?' or 'Something must be wrong.'. There was just no pressure.

"Wich one." They were finally on the second floor.

"Yours."

Bellatrix walked to her bedroom door and openned it with magic. Carefully she placed Hermione on the bed and covered her. She then closed the curtains, leaving the room almost completely dark.

Hermione move so that Bella had space enough to climb in next to her. When they were finally setled, Hermione turned to Bella, confused.

"I though you wanted to do something with magic."

"And I do."

That didn't clarify any of Hermione's doubts. Bellatrix winked and raised her hand, pointing at the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she started mutering words Hermione couldn't hear. To her surprise, the ceiling grew darker. As if clouds aperead, it started circling around her hand, before wxploding and expanding, covering the all ceiling with a dark blueish color mixed with wight and purple. Small spots of light apeared, blue, black, purple, pink, yellow and wight mixing together until it formed... the night sky.

"How...?" Hermione stared upstairs in awe.

"Dumbledoor saw magic as an asset, as a friend. He saw it as an asset too, as a weapon." Hermione knew who she was talking about. "I don't think it is an asset. Magic is... us. We, wizards and witches are magic. Our bodies are only condutors. Magic is linked to feelings, emotions, wills. If you know magic, there's little you can't do." Bellatrix was looking up, in wonder, the stars reflecting on her eyes.

"We're... magic. I like that." Hermione looked at Bella. "I like you."

"Oh..." Bellatrix stared at her blanckly, put off by the admission. She smiled at Hermione, pulling her closer. "I like you too. I meant what I said in the restaurant. And... I won't hurt you. I don't want to."

"I know." Hermione smelled the scent of Bella. It was a mixture of rain, old parchment from spending so much time around old books, and something distinctivly Bella. "I'm happy. I won't let people take you away. Never. I'll... I'll protect you." Hermione looked up, and Bella could see the fire in her eyes. "You'll have another chance, I promesse you!"

"Thank you, Hermione. You really are something else."

They looked in each other eyes. Everyday, Hermione grew protective of Bella. She grew atached. She wouldn't let go of that feeling. She felt... at home, with Bellatrix.

Bellatrix felt wanted. As if for the first time in her life, someone really cared for her. She would protect the amazing being that was Hermione Granger, no matter the cost. Because she was sure there was something wrong.

"Sleep. You're tired." Bellatrix kissed Hermione's head.

"You too." the brunete rested her head on top of Bella, not caring the position they were in. "Sleep tight."

"Sweat dreams."

Hours later, when the sun had already gonne down and the two witches were still soundly assleep, the front door openned. A man walked inside, surprised to see everything engulfed in darkness.

Placing his trunk on the floor next to couch, he flicked his wand and light imideatly shone in the room.

"Hermione! Where are you!? Are you ok?!"

Getting scared for his friend when he didn't receive an answer, Harry Potter imideatly run upstairs.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone. Sorry it has been so long since I last updated, but here it is. Hope you enjoyed, and please let me know what you think. Anyway, till next time. Adeus.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Broken Mirror**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I don't make proffit either.

 **Chapter 7**

She openned her eyes to the sound of steps. Her body was confortably resting in something warm and safe. It was a wonderfull feeling to wake up like that.

On another note, why was she even waking up? Her rest had been just so peaceful and soothing... Why now all of a sudden? And why to a door closing? And steps. Had she already mentioned the steps? It seemed they were getting closer...

Oh... but she was just so confortable... Why change that? It felt good, really good. Maybe if she could stay just a ltle more like tha-

"Hermione?! Hermione, where are you!?"

Or maybe not... The voice was getting louder and closer. It seemed worried, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The thing under her started to move, forcing her to hold on to it even tighter. Something fluffy touched her nose, and she couldn't help but to bury her face in it. Oh, it smell good. Strawberries and ink... Hermione's shampoo and the consequence of spending so much time analysing papers and reports.

"Uh... Bella, you're crushing me..." the voice had a cheerfull tone to it, meaning that it didn't really mind to be crushed by her.

"Sowwyyyyy..." she wasn't sorry. In fact, her arms didn't move an inch from her.

"Hermione!? Hermione, what's going o- HERMIONE! ARHG! LET GO OF HER!"

Suddendly Bellatrix felt her body being thrown across the room. Alright, maybe not across the room, but she was defeneatly thrown out of bed. And it hurt.

"Harry? What the hell!? Why did you do that?!"

It took a minut to register that if she openned her eyes she would understand what was going on. Bellatrx had an heavy sleep and almost everytime she woke up she had no idea of where, why and how things were the way they were.

Hermione was still in bed, but now she sat facing the other side. With one hand the dark haired witch pushed herself up. Looking from where she'd fallen was none other than the Boy-Who-Lived himself. His eyebrow's were almost toutching of so deep it was his frown. His mouth was a tight line, and for a moment she wondered if he was trying to imitate McGonnagal. His wand was in his hand, the other clenched in a fist.

"Harry? Are you listenning?" Hermione grabed his trousers, trying to gain his attention. He kept on staring at Bella, while she stood and sat next to brunete in bed.

"Ugh...? Oh, sorry." He finally and slowly adverted his eyes from the older witch. "I couldn't find you and just thought something might've happen..."

Bellatrix was not an idiot. She knew he thought she had killed Granger. Of course that was only normal, he wouldn't trust her that easily. But still, if she killed her, what would happen next? This was a free ticket out of Azkaban, she wouldn't trow it away just for a petty reveange. Honestly, it was just simple.

"Everything's fine, thanks. We must've fell assleep while talking." he gave his friend a face that clearly showed his doubts. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine I think. I just arrived, so I'm going to go put my things in the spare room."

"Sure. Have you had dinner yet?"

"Yeah, Ginny and I went out to this new place in Diagon Alley. You?"

"Nop, just woke up. There's some soup in the fridge, so we might just eat that. Join us when you're donne, 'kay?"

"'kay."

Harry left the bedroom with one last glance at Bellatrix, who had been inocently playing with one of Hermione curls.

Standing up, Bella streteched and prepared herself to follow the wizard out of the door when Hermione grabed her waist and pulled her back down onto the sheets.

"He's nervous. Just give him sometime so he can get to know you." Hermione softly rubbed circles in Bellatrix's back, hopping to sooth whatever wrath she might have after having been so rudely woken.

"I know. I understand where this is all coming from, and honestly, I've been preparing myself for this since the day I woke up in this house." she leaned closer to Hermione, resting their foreheads together. "You're doing all of this for me, and don't say it's nothing because I know it is. And I'm so gratefull, because thanks to you I'm having the second chance I never thought I'd have. So the least I can do is try to make it so that you don't loose friends because of me."

Tears shone in the corners of the Gryfindor's face. How was it possible for this witch to have such a good heart? Instead of being mad or holding it against Harry, Bella had tried to keep it cool, just for her. She knew Bella didn't like Potter. Or any of her friends. And still, she was making an effort.

"Thank you Bella. You have no idea what that means to me."

"Meh, whatever." she found it funny how Hermione was so emotional. "Let's go have some food. I'm starving!"

Hermione smiled at the older witch's antics. No matter what hunger was a feeling that never left Bellatrix. She could eat and eat and eat and would still have space for more. And worst, she was one of those who never got any weigh! It reminded her of Ron on some ways.

 _Ron..._ It'd been months since she'd last seen him. From what she knew, he was still working as an Auror. Of course Hermione had told Harry and Draco (and herself) that she was better without him. Nonetheless, he had been one of her best friends for more than seven years. Of course that all the worst moments were more painfull now, like when he assumed she didn't have anyone with whom to go to the Yulle Ball, or how he would walk around with Lavander in front of her. And the happy moments? Those were tainted with his words. Now Hermione couldn't stop herself from looking back and wondering if there wasn't another reason behind them.

She thought of these while heating up the soup. Bella had set the table (basicly grabed two spoons and two bowls saying they would eat on the couch) and was now daydreaming, her head resting against her hand, her eyes looking fruther than the microwave.

Minuts later they were both confortably sitting on the couch, trying to figure out what to watch. Bella had a thing for cartoons, and honestly, Hermione did too. It remembered of other times. And sometimes she felt like it was as if she was giving Bellatrix part of the childhood she never had.

Harry was upstairs, just finishing unpacking. He hadn't been able to buy a knew Owl after what hapenned to Hedwig. It felt to much like replacing a friend. So now everytime he needed to send a letter, he would simply ask Hermione or use Ginny's.

He grabed a piece of parchment and started writing. The first letter was for his fiancé.

 _Dear Gins,_

 _I've finally finished unpacking. Things are calm in here, Hermione and Bellatrix are dinning downstairs._

 _Hermione sais everything's fine, but I can't stop thinking that Bellatrix is manipulating her. When I arrived the house was silent. I was actually expecting to find them reading in the living room or something like that (they're more alike than you can imagine). So when I started calling for Hermione and she didn't answer the first thing I did was to run upstairs._

 _Can you imagine my shock when I found them sleeping?! And cudling! Why on Earth would Hermione spoon Bellatrix?! Something's wrong here, I can just feel it._

 _I'm thinking about invite everyone for dinner. Then we can try and talk to Hermione about this._

 _Asides from this, everything's fine._

 _What about you? Are you still going to your parents this week? I could go with you if you wanted to._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Harry folded the paper into a litle square and prepared himself to write another letter. Dipping his quill in the ink, he started.

 _Hey Draco,_

 _What's up? Sorry I had to cancel Quiditch today, but there have been some developments in here._

 _I think your aunt is manipulating Hermione. Today I found them sleeping together. I know you're familly, but Bellatrix tortured her. And even if it's been weeks now and Hermione felt empathy for her because she was ill when she arrived, she should know better than to trust her._

 _So now I'm staying in her place. I'm also going to start her lessons. I know you're not supposed to see her, but if it's just us and if it's for training I don't think it'll be a problem._

 _By the way, are you free this Friday? We could go play some Quiditch, try for the annual game of the Ministry. I also got some invitations for that new restaurant that openned a few days in Diagon Alley. That one you wanted to go so badly. So maybe after practice we could go there._

 _I need to talk to you about Ron too. Things have been a litle tense since the break up, but now that he discovered Hermione is hosting Bellatrix, I think it has gotten worse._

 _Anyway, how have you been holding up? Have you spoken to your father about leaving your job? I'm sure Narcissa will support you. If you need help looking out for a place, say something._

 _Say something soon, I miss you bro,_

 _See ya,_

 _Scarhead_

After having finally sent them, Harry decided to go check what the girls were up to. The lights were off downstairs, only the TV was on. He found them, each one on oposite sides of the couch. Hermione had stolen the blanket but Bellatrix kept tugging at it.

"Hermione?" he petted her hair slowly. Harry saw movement behind her eyelids, but the only other movement was her hand pulling the blanket up to her nose. "Hermione, you're sleeping on the couch. If you stay here you'll be in pain tomorrow."

"Uh? Alright, I'm moving." the brunete extended a hand towards Bella a shook her awake. "C'mon Bella, time to go to bed."

"Whatever."

The next morning Hermione woke up early (again). She had to go to the Ministry of Magic to see what were the other groups working on, and what would be the best for them to pick.

When she entered the kitchen, Harry was already eating his buttered toast. He was wearing some old jeans and a grey blueish shirt.

"Morning. What are you doing up so early?" she grabed the toast left on his plate and openned the fridged to get some milk. "You are not a morning person."

"Nop, but I figured that the earlier I start trainning with Bellatrix the best."

Hermione sat in front of Harry and looked seriously at him. After Bella fell assleep last night she had given her relationship with Harry a lot of thought. He was her bestfriend, but she didn't want to loose the relationship that was borning between them. No matter if Bellatrix said she understood Harry's side, there would be a point where she would simply be fed up. And Harry wouldn't stop until that moment came. He was always too reckless.

"Harry, I know you don't like Bellatrix. And I understand that." she grabbed her hand to stop him from speaking. "But she is still healing. You don't know her past, don't know the things that led her here. So don't go too hard on her. She needs to be understood, not judged. She already had enough of that."

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm an Auror, remember? I know what I'm doing. Besides, today we won't be actually duelling. Consider it more like a diagnostic test."

"I'm serious Harry. I really want to help her. I know you don't trust her and that you think I'm being careless and foolish, but I've seen more of her than anyone else. The only thing she needs is a chance."

Harry didn't say heard Hermione close the door, but didn't move. What Hermione said had gotten stuck in his head. No matter the circunstances it was never acceptable to kill someone. Much less familly.

It took fifteen minuts to drag the dark witch out of bed. Obviously, she was not happy about it. And her mood didn't improved when she heard that Hermione had left her alonne. _Honestly, why did she have to leave me with this thing? How can I be sure he won't kill me anyway?._

Bellatrix was dreading the lesson so much that could not even stomach anything. So after getting dressed in some of Hermione's old clothes (that were too big for her), they were finally able to start.

They went outside. The garden was an open space, and the Gryfindor know-it-all had said that they could use if they promessed to at least try not to destroy everything. And since Bellatrix wasn't going to take any risks and use spells that were too... advanced? Potter had an advantage.

"So, we will start with the basic duelling." Harry said as soon as they were facing each other under the sun. _Right, not dangerous at all. At least he could try to hide some of his killing intent._ "I don't want you to use any spell that causes fisic or psicological damage. And since I'm an auror, I'll try and let you have an advance."

"There's no need for that. I think I can manage pretty well against you." Bellatrix refrained from saying that just because he was an auror it didn't mean she wasn't way better than him.

"Very well, than let's beggin. Levis Corpus!"

Bellatrix jumped to the side right in time to prevent being hit. _Sneaky are we? I'm pretty sure you should've been a Slytherin. But that's probably Dumbledoor's doing or something._

Bellatrix had to give him some credit. Had it been someone else they would have been floating right now, their capacity of dodgin spells severely shorter. Sadly for him, her tinny stature and many years of hidding and running from her parents, husband and basicly everyone else had made her reflexes rather good.

"Expulso!"

A statue behind her exploded (Hermione was going to be pissed) and a chunk of the otters head hit her in back. Bellatrix fought the urge to wince in pain, knowing that would boost the man's confidence. _So much for not being aggressive..._

 _What can I do...? If I do anything like this he'll call it a day and probably send me back to Azkaban. I need more time to think..._

"Expecto Patronus!"

A wight some erupted from her wand, obstructing Potter's vision of her enough that she could escape. Who needed to have a perfect patronus when that wihty thing worked as fine?

Bellatrix knew there were some trees further in the garden. If she got there further than Potter she could prepare a trap. She felt almost as if she was actually batling again. The blood rushing through her body, she could hear her heart beat. It wasn't enough to bring 'it' to the surface, but it sure stired his sleep. Bella knew that in case of extreme danger, she might be able to use it to feel the enemies presence to an very accurat level. But since this was just playing, it was probably better not to.

She could hear his steps behind her. Alright, maybe she wasn't going to make it into the tinny forest.The darked haired wicth pointed to a root of a near flower and whispered.

"Engorgio."

A few seconds later she heard Harry yelping and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. That would certainly buy her some time.

"Serpensortia!"

Before she could do anything, her ankles were tangled in a the midle of a huge piton. Pain shot up her body when the stupid reptil bit the back of her shin. It was painfull but not poisonnous. _Who would guess then kiddo had this kind of thing on his sleeve? A Piton is not exacly something easy..._

"Encarcerous." she pointed at the snake who imeadiatly stoped moving.

Behind her Potter was already catching up. Bella could see him pointing his wand in her direction, but past her.

"Accio rock!"

A rock came flying straight to her head. Bellatrix waved her wand in front of her only on instinc, making the rock splinter. Unfortunatly some of the splinters got stucked in her shoulder. Now not only was her ankle bleeding but her left shoulder too.

There was really no point in doing this. She was just way too scared to use any actuall spell directly at him.

 _McGonnagal allways advised that sometimes we overthinked and ignored the easy solutions._

Suddendly Bellatrix came to a halt, tuned around, her 'mad look' in place, and screamed at the tops of her loungues, begging that the boy would be too focused on 'not' trying to kill her.

"AGUAMENTI!"

A spurt of water emerged from her wand, hitting Harry Potter right in the face. His useless Protego was turned into smoke as his glasses flew from his face. Quickly and seeing the Boy-Who-Lived completely confused, she put an end to all that ridiculous farce.

"Accio Wand"

Potter's wand come flying right at her, and as soon as it touched her skin she stopped the water. (Yes, she was using two spell's at the same time. _Suck it Potter!_ )

As he stood back straight as decently as he could, his shirt wet and missing his glasses, Bellatrix couldn't help the smirk that garced her lips. It hadn't been anything speacial, but she hadn't atacked him directly (or caused any injuries). And that was a victory.

"In the next lesson we will try direct confrontation." with that, he simply turned around and walked back to the house. Still missing his glasses.

As Bellatrix walked back, she could see that he was sulking. _Man, their pride gets so easilly wounded..._

When she was going up to her room, Harry was walking back down and out the door. She didn't ask him where he was going or what was that paper he had in his hand. He wouldn't have told her anyway.

After a qucik shower and making sure she wasn't bleeding anymore, Bella was ready for lunch. Hermione would probably be arriving any minut now. Maybe she had thought about it and brought lunch.

And it all hapenned just like said. Hermione arrived with two sandwiches no longer than ten minuts after Bellatrix had wondered when she would be arriving.

"So, how did it go?"

"It was fine. I did win." Bellatrix smiled broadly. "And without hitting him with any spell."

"You mean to say that the reason why Harry was complaining to Draco was because you desarmed him?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow, not surprised at all. Harry should've known with whom he was dealling with.

"Sure. But I promess I didn't hurt him." Hermione almost couldn't stop herself when she saw the megga watt on the ther witches face.

"Why do you say that? Did YOU got hurt?"

Hermione placed down her chicken sandwiches and grabed Bellatrix face, examining every tinny bit of it. The dark haired witch squinted her eyes, glad that at least the most exposed part of her didn't show any injuries.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe YOU are the one who got hurt!" she said almost giggling as she left entered the living room.

"Sure. Because a meeting with Kingsley is sooooo deadly." Hermione flopped down on the couch next to her witch. "Are you ever gonna let me eat at the table?"

"Of course not! The soffa is way more confortable!" Bella took a bit at the sandwich, happy to see Hermione knew her tastes. "But c'mon, you haven't told me yet about what project we should do."

"Honestly, I have no idea where we should start... There's just so many things we can study! I don't want to make a bad choice..."

"I know, right! I mean, what if we pick something that turns out leading to nothing?! It'd be a complete waste of time, and we wouldn't have learned anything..."

"Hey, do you know what I just realized?"

"Are you changing the subject?"

"Well, yes, but it's important." Hermione looked both seriously and thoughtfull at Bella. "Skeeter never published anything..."

"It hasn't been that long. Maybe she is busy with something else. Besides, it's not like we can do anything about it."

"But doesn't it bother you? People talking about things they don't know, making opinions just because she said something that it's not even tru- " Hermione's eyes shot straight to Bella's. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to bring anything up like that. I wa-"

"Relax, will you." there was a twinkle in the ex-Death Eater that told Hermione she was finding it all very amusing. "I don't mind people saying anything about me. And maybe, she got scared."

"Of you? I wouldn't be surprised. You were really pissed."

"What can I do? I don't like her. Never did. You know, when she was at Hogwarts, she would spread rumors just to get people punished..."

"I get it. She's a bitch."

"No. I'm a bitch." Bella smiled evelly, and once again Hermione felt the hurge to flung herself in those arms. "She's just lame and stupid."

"Not like us. We're amazing."

"Totally. I mean, have you looked at us? We're the hotest couple ever."

"..." Hermione just stared at Bellarix, as the older woman realized what she had just said, her eyes bugging out and her cheeks redning.

"Not that I'm saying that we're a couple. It's just that we're like... you know... really awsome, and becaue we're two and a couple means two. I'm not saying that we're like, a couple 'couple'. We're just a couple of hot people. Yeah, that's what I meant. Not that I don't like you! I do! I just didn't intended that sentence to sound like tha-"

Hermione was loving every second of Bellatrix embaressement. She looked so cute, her cheeks and nose pink, her hands moving frenectly. This time, she did lean closer to her, shutting the dark witch by pecking her cheek. That only turned the blush darker.

"C'mon, I'll show you the filles of what the others are working on."

Bellatrix could only nod and stare at Hermione as she left the room.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! Sorry it's been so loooong... Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you thought or any other sugestions you might have.

On another note, I have set up an Instagram account to post some fannart of all the fandoms I'm in, and some random drawings too. I have some Bellamione posted already, so go check out it you feel like. My username is 'Nikas_13'. It's a public account and my bio tells you to check out for me on my account.

Also, I'm starting a Mean Girls fanfiction but in fannart, ReginaxCady. Don't forget to check it out.

Adeus!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Broken Mirror**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I don't make proffit either.

 **Chapter 8**

"Where are we going?"

"Wait and you'll see, my child."

It was dark. Really dark. The wind blew through the branches and the trees, making the moonlight and shadows reflected on the ground dance. The sound revolved around her, engulfing her, but never quite toutching. She could see, but couldn't define. She could hear, but couldn't point out. She could move, but not with free will.

Her members felt heavy. No, not heavy. Lifeless. Her legs moved, but she didn't feel it. She tried to speak, but no sound came out. She was sure, that the voice responding to her was inside her head.

It felt like the Imperious curse. Years of being under it during importante visits not to embaresse her parents made it easy to recognise. A long time ago had she stopped fighting them. Only that now she was not at a party. She was not in school. She was not anywhere she had ever seen.

That was a lie. She had been here. When? How? Why? It was allways the same answer. A shame she never knew it.

"Don't you feel it?"

She did. It was close. So close. She didn't know what it was, but she wanted it. So badly! That thing! The thing! That's why she kept coming back! Whatever that was would change her! Would change her life.

Oh, it was warm. Suddendly she didn't feel lonelly. Suddendly, everything went brighter and more welcoming. Suddendly, her face didn't hurt from smile. Suddendly breathing wasn't an obligation, moving was a requesition. Suddendly, existing wasn't the same as surviving.

She felt the pull, like so many other times. It urged her to run. Run forward, backwards! It was so close, she could feel it. It was material but at the same time untouchable. It was good! It made forget and remember, but diferent! Diferent prespectives! A diferent story for her life.

Everything still hapenned had the same it had before, but it diferent! She fought for the Dark Lord because she wanted to change the world, not because she wanted her familly to like her. Her banters with Sirius, Andromeda, Narcissa were just that, banters. They weren't words full of spite made to sting! They were jokes!

Whatever it was it was the past and the future. It gave her a diferent prespective on how her life had been. It promised her that when she died, she would be mourned. People would cry. She would have a funeral, and not just have her body dumped in a hole. She had a meaning and meant something.

She reached out! She was running without moving! She was engulfed by it and she almost there. It was calling out for her.

"Bellatrix" it got louder, closer. "BELLATRIX!" she was so so so...

"BELLATRIX WAKE UP! PLEASE BELLA!"

Her eyes shot open!

It wasn't dark anymore. The curtains on what had been her bedroom for a long time now were opne, the sun light shinning on her face. But it wasn't nearly has warm as before.

She let her head fall against the pillows and closed her eyes. It was confortable and peacefull, but not safe. Never face.

"Bella... Are you alright?"

Only then did the dark witch saw she wasn't alonne. Almost on top of her was the only person to whom she could talk. Brown eyes looked open wide with fear back at hers. Not fear from her, but fear for her. Soft hands caressed her arms, one came resting on her face.

"Yeah... sure, wh-why? Are YOU alright?" the dark haired one made to sit but pain shot across her chest. It was less than a second before she was being conforted and fussed over.

"Stay still. Please. You probably have some broken ribs."

"Broken ribs? Wha- How?"

"I don't know Bella." Hermione looked directly in her eyes and the older woman could see she was trully scared. "I was in the kitchen and you weren't coming down so I decided to come and wake you up. But no matter what I did, you wouldn't wake up. You just, just layed there! So still and, and cold! I didn't know what to do Bella... Then I heard your bones cracking, but it wasn't your bones! It was you. It was as if you had become so cold that you could actually break! You were going to fall apart on my hands..." Hermione was holding Bella's hands so tightly she actually felt pain.

But the truth was that she couldn't explain what was going on. Had it allways been like that? It wasn't the first time Bellatrix had that dream, but no one ever told her it looked like that from the outside.

"I... I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what to tell you. I wish you hadn't had to see that." slowly their eyes met again. The brunete extended a hand and caressed her face again. This time, her fingers lingered longer on her cheek, and Bellatrix couldn't help herself from holding them.

"You don't have to apologiese. You were sleeping. It was just a scare, that's all. Maybe we should see if there's more to it, but... now we should... should probably..."

"Yeah, we should..."

Hermione's fingers were still on Bella's face, their hands toutching. The not-so-young Gryfindor was completly lost. Does dark eyes allways got the best of her. It felt like wearing Luna's glasses. It was so obvious, how diferent Bella was from what people believed, and still no one saw it. They were so deep, so detailed... The purplish reflections making them not kind, but inocent.

Bellatrix on the other hand was scared. She wasn't used to these things. People telling her it was okay, looking at her. Not at the crazy maniac she had created to protect herself, but the real. The one that pushed itself harder just to please. Those hazel eyes were so scary, because they could see so deep. But that again, wasn't it safe around Hermione? Never had she been let down, never had she been hurt. There were no expectations. And for one that felt good.

Without realizing, both of them leaned closer and closer, until they could feel eachothers' breaths on their faces. Their eyes never unlocked. The space between them kept getting shorter and shorter until...

"HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! C'MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN! THEY'RE WAITING FOR UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"

The scream from downstairs broke them apart. Hermione stood up way too fast, almost falling. Her cheeks were a few shades darker. Without really saying anything, and openning and closing her mouth a few times, the younger witch left.

Less than a minut later, Bellatrix heard the front door closing. She was alonne again.

"What took you so long, you two?"

"Hermione decided to go and wake up Lestrange. Guess the witch didn't want to wake up."

Hermione had decided not to tell anything to anyone. Whatever had hapenned was defenetly not meant to be shared, principly if Harry kept acting like a spoiled child.

"Harry..."

"I know, I know. Don't judge her without getting to know her. But come on, you can't say it isn't anoying!"

"Let's just start with the meeting, yes?"

Two days ago they had received a letter from the Minister convocating a meeting. They being her, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco and, of course, Ron. He had been staring at her from the beginning, without saying absolutly nothing.

"Right. So, the reason I called you here today is because you are the most competent professionals in your fields. Harry and Ron with field work, Hermione with a great preception and diplomatic habilities, Luna with knowledge about diferent creaters and their qualities, Neville with development of Health Care as well as Herbology, Ginny with contacs and Draco with potions and poisons expirience." Kingsley looked at each one of them as he kept going. "You see, for years we have been trying the remaining Death Eaters that we were never able to lock in Azkaban" Ron shot Draco a dirty look "As you all know, it takes a long time, since before devising a plan we must track them down and study their moves."  
"We have some of them under surviliance. As we kept tracking through the last months, we have uncovered a patern." at this point the Minister of Magic handed out some papers. "As you can see in those reports, they seem to be moving in groups of four, three if one of them was part of the Inner Circle or a magical creater."

"We don't know what to make of it. We don't know what they're planning, but it can't be good. It has been three years since You-Know-Who was defeated and none of them has atacked or been seen. From what we know, none of them have had any contact with each other."

"So what the Ministry is assuming is that You-Know-Who left some orders before the Batle of Hogwarts in case he lost, and now they've finally come together to execute them."

No one knew what to say. The news that Death Eaters were on the move again brought many memories. Was there the possibility of another war?

"They're bringing him back. That's the only thing possible." even if Ron sounded confident, there was something stoping the dots from connecting.

"I don't think Voldemort would have left any orders behind. He was sure he would win. Sugesting that he would loose is extremelly out of character."

"He did loose Hermione." Harry look back to Kingsley. "I don't want to be throwing suspicions, but do you think it's a coincidence that Death Eaters are all coming back at the same time that the Azkaban program is hapenning?"

"Many of his followers will be set free very soon." said Ginny.

"Wouldn't that mean that there is a spy inside the Ministry too?" at Luna's coment, Ron shot another dirty look at Draco.

"Don't you look at me! If someone should be worried is Hermione." all of them looked to her. "You're living with his second hin hand. If anyone had any orders it's her."

"And it all hapenned at the same time she was freed from Azkaban."

"Maybe we should call her in to interrogate."

The opinons kept flying, the only three quiet in the room being Hermione, Kingsley and Neville. It was obvious that speaking about the dark witch was bothering him.

"That's impossible! Bellatrix has been with me the all time, and she was way too weak to do anything, much less call for the other Death Eaters. We're just grasping for something that'll give us a lead when we should studying their movements."

"Hermione, with all respect. After the Batle of the Ministry in our fifth year she was severely punished. Had it been anyone else they would have died. And she just stood up as if it was nothing."

"Did you go after her?"

"What?"  
"Did you go after her? Did you went to check if she really was fine? She was probably just putting up a front for her sister."

"Why would she do that? She doesn't care about them, only her precious Voldemort." it was easy to distinguish the disgust in Giny's voice.

"Look, I'm going back home. If you have any real proof of anything, then I'll gladly help. If not, see you on Sunday for lunch." before closing the door behind her, Hermione turned her head back. "And no, you will not be interrogating Bella."  
Hermione wasn't quite sure if she actually heard something like 'so it's Bella already?', so she just kept going.

For one she felt bad for Bella. She wasn't like everyone pictured her. She wasn't a monster or blind follower.

However, Hermione didn't know why she trusted her. She did, undoubtly trust her, but there were some missing pieces. Pieces that would be able to put Bellatrix's story together.

And should she tell Bella about this? How would she react? Badly, probably. Not for being acused, she'd probably be expecting that. More for the idea of Death Eaters doing something.

A dreadfull thought came to her. What if the Skeeters heard of the suspicions of Bella's envolvemnt?! There would be nothing she could do to protect Bella then. She would be given the kiss without trial... Hermione only hoped that no one actually decided to tell them anything.

Soon she was home again. Harry wouldn't arrive anytime soon since he was going out with Ginny. Harry felt that their relationship was goinh down the hill, probably because the ginger just seemed so... off. So now he spent a lot more time out instead of on her home.

That was another problem, though. After that first 'lesson', Harry had started kind of avoiding Bellartrix. Sure, he still trained with her, but Hermione was sure he was more carefull now. Bellatrix didn't seem to have any other injuries either.

 _Shit! I left her alonne with broken ribs!_

Stormiong trough the door, the brunete was expecting to see something more like a horror movie scene. Instead, Bellatrix was calmly eating a bowl of cereals without a care.

"Hey... uhm, are you alright?"  
"Uhm? Oh yeah. Just hungry."

"You're allways hungry." Hermione sat next to Bella. For a minute she just stared at her without knowing what to say. "Look, about this mor-"

"Don't think about it." she put the bowl down. "Nothing hapenned, so there's no use in overthinking it. Whatever hapenned will happen again if it's really meant to be.

Neither of them was sure as to what Bellatrix was talking about. If it was the nightmare or what happened next.

Also, they didn't really know what had hapenned next. It was as if they had float out of their bodies, their minds erased. However, they knew it had to be adressed. Some time.

"By the way, how did it go?"

"About that... just, please promess me you won't be mad."

Bellatrix frowned. Why would she be mad. She was sure that she had donne nothing wrong this time. This time.

"Sure. Unless it's something really bad." Hermione went a litle pale, so Bellatrix placed a hand over hers. "Just tell me. It's probably not even that bad."  
"Hah... Kingsley thinks the Death Eaters that were never caught are planning something. He and the rest think that Voldemort left some orders in case he died. And some think it's your fault."

"Well, it's not. I've been here the all time. With you."

"Wha-?! I wasn't saying it was! I swear I didn't doubt of you! I-"

"Hey hey hey, it's okay." Bellatrix caressed her face with a soft hand, imideatly calming the brunete. "I know you wouldn't. You're good. I'm just saying that I didn't, yes? Do they want to interrogate me?"

"Yes..." Hermione sighted, before looking back up with fire in her eyes. "But I won't let them! It will just serve as an excuse to send you back to Azkaban again."

Hermione imideatly regreted saying that. Seeing Bellatrix shiver at the name of that place was allways a terrible sight. Most people feared Voldemort. Bellatrix feared Azkaban. The brunete got closer, engulfing her in a hug.

"I'm never letting you go back, you hear me?" Bellatrix barelly nodded. "I don't care what you did or what people say! I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO! I know you, and I know that you're not insane or maniacal or anything like that. So don't worry, yes?"

"Thank you." Bellatrix's were barelly audible.

They stayed together like that for a while. It was weird how both of them could trust eachother without really knowing. Since the first day they felt it. It was so good, so calming, so soothing. Hearing their voices, their laugths. Crying in eachother's arms, just resting.

The confortable silence. Breakfast and dinners in front of the TV watching cartoons. Going to Diagon Alley, shopping for books. Just the words 'I'm back' meant something.

It was weird for Hermione, because she had never felt like that. She allways prefered to be alonne. To grab a book and read in her dorm, to study in the library, instead of watching Quiditch or gossiping, chatting with her friends. The idea of staying at Hogwarts and have the corridors to herself was what was most apealling to her during christmas breaks or Hogsmead trips.

It was weird for Bellatrix, because she had never like that. She allways prefered to be alonne. To stay in her room, to walk in the gardens, instead of playing with her sisters, talking to other Slythrins. Socializing. Night was her favorite time, because she could be alonne without coments or looks. Trully alonne.

However, when they were together it was diferent. There were no requirements to answer to questions, to talk or to show any kind of interest. They could not answer or just be there without being rude. They were alonne when they were together, without being lonelly.

They spent the night like they did before Harry broke their routine. They dinned together, pizza at Bellatrix's insistence (Hermione was starting to think she had created a monster). Again, Hermione was curious as to why Bellatrix left when the muggle delivery boy showed up, but let it go. There had already been enough emotions for one day. They layed together in the living room, before sleep claimed them

Somewhere deep in a forest, however, some people were well awake.

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"No you idiot. I decided to come through here for the viewe. Of course I'm sure! Hurry up, we have a lot to do."  
"Our new Master seems quite happy about these new findings. Kind off weird don't you think? I mean-"

"For God's sake, do you ever shut up!?" the man turned around pointing a finger under the other one's nose. "We don't ask questions! We don't doubt! We DON'T THINK! Who cares what Master thinks about that Blood Traitor leaving with the mudblood?"

"Calm down, will 'ya? I'm just saying that if it was with me, I would be up-"  
"Again, no one cares."

"But she was his right hand! And now she's with Potter's friend! How he can accept i-"

"Well, maybe he didn't! Maybe he's happy because then he can take revenge on her."

"He never liked her anyway. But she would be a great help."

"Tell him that and will see how much help you'll need then."

"Why do you keep threatning m-"

"Shut it. We're here I think. And please, keep those coments for your self."

 _To be continued..._

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! Sorry it's been so loooong... Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you thought or any other sugestions you might have.

On another note, I have set up an Instagram account to post some fannart of all the fandoms I'm in, and some random drawings too. I have some Bellamione posted already, so go check out it you feel like. My username is 'Das Shipping Machine'. It's a public account and my bio tells you to check out for me on my account.

Also, I'm starting a Mean Girls fanfiction but in fannart, ReginaxCady. Don't forget to check it out.

Adeus!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Broken Mirror**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I don't make proffit either.

 **Chapter 9**

Harry was still awake. It was past midnight, he had been laying there for what, two hours?

After Hermione left the meeting in such a rushed way, they had agreed to try and get some information on the older witch. Since he was living under the same roof as her, it seemed logical that he would be the one spying.

However, how was he supposed to do it? First, it would be a betrayel to Hermione's friendship and trust. Second, he couldn't just ask Bellatrix. She would have a way of avoiding him. What if she told Hermione? What if she didn't have any thing to do with those strange happennings?

Who was he kidding? Of course she had. It wasn't her style, to decieve and manipulate, that had been more Snape's area, but she could be doing it. Taking advantage of Hermione. It was a matter of time until his friend was put in real danger because of the danmed Death Eater and by then it could be too late. She already had a wand and her fighting skills were much better than he had anticipated.

What to do? Make sure Lestrange staied weak? How? Injure her in trainning? He turned to the side, covering his head with the sheets. Even with closed curtains it was possible to see the moon shinning. Why did he allways get himself in those desventures? Everyone was counting on him.

Sometimes Harry wished he could just ask for advice. To Professor McGonnagal or Mrs Weasley. Even Dumbledoor. He had already considered visiting his portrey in Hogwarts. But none of them would be of any help. How could he spy on the woman his best friend insisted on protecting without hurting said friend?

Waiting for Bellatrix to slipe seemed the best course of action. Only problem being, witches like her don't slipe. They don't make mistakes. At least none that he could pick on.

He turned to the other side and closed his eyes once again.

Next morning arrived with a heartless wind. The days were getting shorter and so was the time left for Christmas.

Hermione missed celebrating it with her parents. She missed them on a daily basis, but times like this were worst. Of course she had another familly now, one wich was loving and caring, but it's not the same. One could not replace the other. They couldn't ocupy the same spot: she had grown a different one for them.

Nedless to say, Christmas being Christmas had her very excited. She was planning on decorating the house muggle style, introducing one or two things to Bella. It was the least she could do after Halloween.

It had been a wondefull night. They hadn't gonne out, all dressed up like she once planned, but Bellatrix was an amazing story teller. After a good night of drinking and chatting with Harry, Draco, Ginny and the rest of the crew, all she had wanted to do was curl up next to her witch.

To her amazement, Bellatrix Black knew a lot of little facts. She explained how in the past Halloween used to be a night to honor all those who died in vain, accused of being magical beings. Not real witches and wizards, those could have easilly escaped the flames, but muggles. Married women, single women, women with many children, women with no children, old women, young women, little girls. All of those had died due to hate.

In the arms of her Bella she felt safe, but it could've been her. In another time, she might've been caught as a child and what would she have donne? She would've been burned, drowned in a river, tortured and interrogated. Forced to confess to crimes wich were not trully crimes. In Bella's arms, she was able to thank for not going through that. To thank for being born in the right time. Or at least a better one.

So there she was now, bringing all the Christmas decorations from the attic and wanting to take Bella on a tree hunting. Would it scare the hell out of her? Probably. Bellatrix Black might have never been surrounded by so many muggles. But once she saw the lights, the witch would be raydiant.

Last night still plagued Hermione's thoughts. The conversation about the meeting... And what had that thing been? The one where Bella almost died. Or at least it looked like it. And Skeeter? Both of them, what were they up to? And Ron, and that stupid cousin of Bella? And what would she do to Bella on Christmas Eve? Narcissa had invited her to go to the Malfoys along with Andy and little Teddy, but Bella couldn't go. She was phorbiden from seeing familly.

Hermione would deal with all that later. Now it was time to get Bella out of bed. Putting everything down near the couch, she half run, half hopped back up stairs. Christmas was a wonderfull time.

Only Bella was not in bed. And the bed wasn't made, for a matter of fact. The young witch pulled the covers up to make the bed look decent at least. It was quite uncommon for the other women to wake up early or on her own. Well, she had been trainning quite hard with Harry.

Thinking that maybe that's what she was doing, Hermione looked out the window. There she was, dark curly hair swarling around her. Probably diminuishing her field of vision too. Maybe the reason why Harry was able to pull a stunning curse on her.

Bellatrix was sent a few meters back flying. As if nothing had hapenned, the witch got to her feet in an instant, wand in hand. Hermione could see a glint in her eyes, even from this far. Harry was doomed.

The boy-who-lived sent another curse, wich Bella blocked with one of the stones from the pavement. She really needed to stop destroying her things. The stone shatered, creating a cloud of dust in between the two fighters. Wich was quite concerning, because stones didn't just shatered like that unless spells like reducto were used.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix had climbed a tree, something odd for witch wearing a mediavel dress. Harry looked around, wand close to his chest, a defensive position. He knew Bella had the upper hand, all he could do was to protect himself. Slowly, he walked past the dust, closer to the tree where Bella was hiding.

His eyes darted from one direction to another. He was expecting a curse any moment now. Suddendly, his head jerked upwards, looking right into Bellatrix' spot. Before he could do anything she threw herself at him. Both fell to the ground and in order to protect his face Harry let go of his wand.

As a cat, Bellatrix pulled herself up and pointed her wand at him.

Hermione couldn't believe Bellatrix had actually pulled that one on Harry. She had been the one to tell her about the pranks she played on her pops as a kid and this was almost a tradition.

There was a playfull smirk dancing on dark witch's face. _So cute._ Hermione openned the window.

"Are the two of you donne?" shouted she from the second floor.

"I am!" exclaimed Bella. "Why?"

"You'll see. Come have a bath and I'll tell you later."

Soon enough both Harry and Bella had showered and were patiently sitting, although at a safe distance from each other, on the sofa waiting for her to speak. Their positions were so diferent. Harry had his arms crossed over his chest, clearly not liking the idea of not knowing. Bellatrix on the other hand was almost bouncing with excitement.

"Well, so. Because Christmas is almost here-"

"There's still almost a month Hermione." said Harry, interrupting her.

"One month is not that long." she gave him her best _Minerva's pursed lips_ and continued. "And because there is no Christmas without a tree and the best ones tend to be picked very early, I thought we could go and see some this afternoon."

The reactions she got were not what she had expected. Bellatrix didn't seem nearly as excited as she thought she would be and Harry was looking at her weirdly.

"Hermione, what's all this idea about tree hunting out of a sudden? We have never donne it before." the dark haired boy looked at her as someone looks at those weird comercials on TV.

"And? There's allways a first time for everything."

"That's one of the lamest excuses. C'mon, there's so much more we could be doing."

"Of course there is, but I thought this would be fun. We can bring Ginny and Draco an-"

"Actually we can't." he looked her dead in the eye. "This one here-" he nodded in Bella's direction "isn't allowed to see her familly. So no Draco."

"Harry, please. It won't hurt anyone."

"Look, you want to go you can go. Nobody's stopping you. I'm gonna see if Ron wants to play some Quiditch."

Without giving the young witch the chance to respond, he left. Hermione sat next to Bella, resting her head against the back of the sofa and covering her eyes. She sighted. Bellatrix sat awkwardly next to her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"We can go if you want to."

"It's okay Bella. You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's not like I can force you to." Hermione half smiled. All she wanted was to get herself in bed.

"But I want to go." as good as Bella's intentions were, she was not convincing anyone.

"No you don't. And that's perfectly fine." Hermione stood up and streched. "I'm gonna lay down for a little. Don't destroy anything, yeah?" with that, the bushy haired women headed for the stairs.

"Hermione, will you listen to me?" Bellatrix had stood up too and was now holding one of her wrists, unabling her from leaving. "I want to go. What if I have no idea what shit you were talking about? You planned it. You were excited to go. You wanted to take me and Potter boy with you. You wanted for some reason, Hermione." she cupped the younger witch's face, forcing her to look in her eyes. "It's important for you. It's not fair to just not go."

Slowly, Hermione took a step in Bella's direction. Their faces were so close Bella could see the stripes of gold in those light brown pools. Their foreheads touched, Hermione closed her eyes. She put her arms around Bellatrix' neck, getting in her scent.

"Thank you, Bella. I... Can we just hug for a while longer?" her eyes were pleading.

"You didn't even have to ask."

Bellatrix kissed her cheek and rested a hand on her hair.

Minuts later they were already leaving the house. Bellatrix had a scarf up to her nose and Hermione was looking through the map, making sure she still knew the way.

Something she had forgotten to tell Bella was how they were getting there. It was a muggle place so they would use a car. Of course the older witch had already seen it, a black BMW X1. She had never been inside it, though.

"Hermione, are you sure this thing is safe?" Bella asked, squinting her eyes at the thing.

"I promess you it is. I would never put you in danger on purpose."

They entered the car and Hermione took sometime explainning how things worked. Why she had to use the seat belt. Why she needed the keys.

During the all ride Bellatrix sat stiff, her eyes darting from the road to the driver. Everytime Hermione made a turn she would clench her hands into fists. However, turning on the radio seemed to help the older witch to relax. Of course she would like The Queen.

In no time they had arrived. Hermione leading the way held Bella's hand. Just to make sure you don't get lost. Or at least that's what she told herself and the other witch.

Bellatrix' eyes were open wide, her mouth gapping. Her hand held tight and whenever a muggle walked closer to them she would grab her witch's arm.

It was clear Bellatrix had no idea how to pick the right tree. The woman just kept pointing at whatever one she deemed better, juts for in the next moment change her mind. Hermione trailled behind, looking at the jumpish witch.

"What about this one?"

Bella had stopped in front of a huge one. It would barelly be able to fit through the door. Her dark eyes shone and the brunnete thought it was one of the most beautifull pictures she had ever seen.

"It might be a little too big." the youngest woman went to stand next to her companion. Bella imideatly placed her head on her shoulder. "We might not have space."

"Nonsense. We're witches, Hermione. Size is not a problem for us. And look at how green it is!" Bella turned to face her. "Is there any other you prefer?"

"Not really. If you really like this one then we should get it."

And so they did. Hermione paied for the tree, even with Bellatrix insisting on doing it herself.

On their way out, the ex-Gryfindor almost tripped. Not because of how slippery the ground was, but because she could've sworn she saw the so dreadful dark smoke. The one Death Eaters used to aparet. Not wanting to disturb Bella, she kept on walking to the car as if nothing had happenned.

What had it been? They were still hunting Death Eaters, but to see one so close to the muggle world? What if they were right? What if Bellatrix really was planning something?

She looked at the older witch, sleeping with her mouth open and against the window. Hermione couldn't help to smile. For someone who had terriefied so many, Bellatrix Black was quite adorable. She had looked so much like a child.

"I was scared."

Hermione hadn't seen Bella wake, but there she was, staring at her with sleepy eyes.

"I know."

"I didng't got hurt."

"I wouldn't have let anyone hurt you."

"I know but..." her coice had turned into a whisper "... itt's very confusing." Bellatrix closed her eyes on what the other witch assumed to be deep thought. "I have... memories. And reasons to hate them. But not now. This is not like before and you're not like them."

"I don't know how to help you, Bella. I don't know your story and it's fine if you don't want to talk about it." said Hermione. Bellatrix darted her eyes to the landscape, covered in snow. "But it's also fine if you want to."

"I know. But sometimes it feels like it doesn't matter. I don't want to be a burden, I don't want to annoy anyone. I know you wouldn't be, but it still feels like it. Sometimes I can't wait to get out of bed, spend the day with you and just do nothing. Other days, I can't help but wonder what's the point? Even if I go through all of it, even if I get my freedom, what will I do with it? With the Dark Lord... I had a purpose. There was something to wait for."

"And what would you have donne if Harry hadn't won the war?"

"The same I had planned in case he did. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't suppose to stay more than necessary. If my side won, I knew Narcissa and Andromeda would be safe, I had a deal. If your side won they would still be safe. Harry would defend Draco, and Narcissa by association, and Andromeda had helped them. I didn't need to be here. I never though I would be."

A shiver run down Hermione's spine. Bellatrix had planned on dieing.

"You don't need to know what you'll do. Not yet. I know you need something to look forward to, but I can't give you one. I don't know how. All I can do is wait for you to tell me. To be here for you. Only you know what you need, Bella. There's no problem in askingfor it or not knowing."

"Hermione..." Bellatrix lower lip trembled. She looked away once more. "I know this sounds silly, and I understand if you don't want to. You don't have to want, it's fine. But... when this is all over, I'll go back to Black Manor. I want to restor it. But I don't want to be allone." At this point it her voice had become restrained. "Do you mind if we keep on talking? And seeing each other? You don't have to if you don-"

"Bella, look at me." The black haired witch did so, with watery eyes and a pursed lips. "I was never planning on stop seeing you. No matter what happenned in the past, things have changed." The brunete bit on her lower lip. "We've been spending so much time together... I don't think I could just let you go."

Bellatrix didn't answer. She turned her head back to the window, but Hermione could see in the mirror how she was trying to keep control of her emotions. She had learned a long time ago Bella did it as a mechanism of defense. The younger woman turned the radio on and watched as tears trickled down the other witches's face.

When they finally arrived home, one of them was assleep and the other wanted. Hermione didn't have the strength to leave the car, so she simply staied there.

There was so much to think about. So much and Bellatrix seemed to be in the center of it all. She couldn't help but giggle at how the older witch had entered her life, just like a hurricain and turned everything upside down. Good changes, though.

Things didn't feel like the old days but... it was starting to feel like familly.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long... Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you thought or any other sugestions you might have, as well as ways of improving my writing.

This is the worst year of school, so I've had a lot of work going on and soon I'll have national exams. Also, I have about seven fics going on (I admit, not my brightes idea), so that's why I take so long updating.

If any of you cares, I'm hating this last season of game of thrones. I have a fic featuring Sansa and Cersei as a couple from the times where the Tyrel's were still alive, so check it out if you want. I'll probably start another, but about season 8, because to me all that's happenning just doesn't make sense.

Adeus!


End file.
